Wreck-It Black 'n White: A Maldição do sol
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Quando duas crianças são sugadas para dentro do mundo dos jogos, coisas ruins começam a acontecer e uma grande batalha está para começar. O sumário está horrivel, o nome foi inprovisado, então é melhor lerem para descobrir. Não uma tradução, mas versão de Course in the Arcade.
1. Pamela e James, Sucked Into

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas meus OCs e o Script, não pretendo ganhar nada com isso além de um pouco de diversão e experiência. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Wreck-It Black 'n White: A Maldição do Sol**

_**Capítulo 1: Pamela e James**_

Em uma noite escura, uma menina caminhava pelas ruas. Ela tinha cerca de nove anos, cabelo vermelho preso em uma trança, e olhos azuis. Ela um macacão preto, botas azuis e uma máscara de gato preto. Ela estava à procura de algum lugar para se divertir. Normalidade todos os lugares àquela hora estavam fechados, mas Pamela não se importava.

Ela parou e olhou para o seu peito, onde havia um brilho azul que vinha de seu colar. Ela ergueu os olhos e percebeu onde estava em frente ao Litwalk's Arcade. Toda vez que ela passar por ali, seu colar brilhava, então, Pamela tirou-o de dentro da roupa e começou a abrir a porta. Um Arcade era um bom lugar para se divertir um pouco.

O colar era de ouro com uma pedra azul, que era o que estava brilhando. Foi com essa luz que ela entrou e olhou em volta um pouco preocupada, seu guardião, John, dissera que o lugar era assombrado, ela não acreditava em fantasmas, mas estar lá sozinha durante uma noite escura era um pouco assustador e ela girava a pedra entre os dedos, um pouco nervosa.

Mas ela não desistiu do seu primeiro plano e procurou um jogo para jogar, mas sentiu uma corrente elétrica correndo por seu corpo e procurou um apoio para não cair. Ela começou a se mover em direção à porta, mas houve outra corrente elétrica e ela caiu na escuridão.

**-KK-**

Alguns minutos depois, um menino estava andando pela mesma rua. Tinha cabelo ruivo e olhos verdes, usava máscara de gato branca, a roupa da mesma cor e botas vermelhas. Tinha cerca de nove anos e também tinha um medalhão de ouro, com uma pedra vermelha. Ele estava procurando um lugar para passar a noite, tinha acabado de fugir de casa.

James parou e olhar para o seu medalhão que estava brilhando. Ele sabia onde estava, bem em frente ao Litwalk's Arcade, aonde ele vinha todos os dias para jogar, cada vez que ele chegava lá, o medalhão começou a brilhar. Ele olhou da porta e percebeu que ela estava aberta.

Ele colocou uma mão dentro de suas roupas e tirou de lá sua lanterna e sua pistola. Ele lentamente entrou no Arcade, sentindo-se um pouco assustado. Seu pai lhe disse que o Arcade era perigoso durante a noite.

"Olá!" Ele chamou um pouco nervoso. "Alguém aí?"

Sem uma resposta, ele começou a se mover até ver uma luz azul em um canto, ele tocou, mas sentiu uma forte corrente elétrica correr por seu corpo e sentou-se no chão. Sua cabeça estava pesada, e ele estava começando a perder a consciência. James finalmente entregou-se a ela desmaiou.

**-KK-**

Pamela acordou com um cheiro de chocolate e se sentou antes de abrir os olhos. A seu lado havia um lago de chocolate, e no outro lado, árvores de doces e uma estrada. Ela queria saber o que era aquele lugar e começou a andar pela estrada até ouvir o som de um carro. A menina pulou do caminho e olhar para o carro que estacionou ao lado dela, e para o piloto.

"Olá menina!" O piloto gritou. "Quem é você?"

Era outra menina, mais ou menos da sua idade, cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, blusa verde-menta, saia marrom chocolate, meias listradas de menta, branco e roxo e botas pretas, seu cabelo era todo coberto de doces.

"Meu nome é Pamela. E o seu?"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz. O que você estava fazendo no meio da estrada Pammy?"

"Não me chame de Pammy, estranha. E eu estou perdida. Que lugar é esse, e quem realmente é você?"

"Por que não chamá-la de Pammy e por que você está vestida desse jeito?"

"Responda as minhas perguntas primeiro."

"Responda as minhas perguntas primeiro." Vanellope repetiu. "Com que autoridade Pammy?"

"Eu te disse para não me chamar assim, e eu não tenho qualquer autoridade, mas eu pergunto primeiro, você responde primeiro, é a regra."

"Regra de quem?"

"Regra geral. Então?"

"Você está no jogo Sugar Rush, e sou eu quem manda aqui. E sobre as minhas perguntas?"

"Desculpe Vossa Alteza..."

"Presidente." Vanellope corrigiu.

"Tanto faz. Eu te disse para não me chamar Pammy porque estou de mal com as pessoas que costumam me chamam assim. E eu estou vestida com essas roupas, porque eu não quero... espere! Você disse _jogo_?"

"Sim. De que jogo você veio?"

"Eu não sou de nenhum jogo. Eu sou apenas uma garota de uma cidade pequena que não tem família ou amigos. Estava no Arcade agora pouco e ... Claro, isso é um sonho."

"Eu acho que não."

"Claro que você iria dizer isso se fosse um sonho."

"Eu posso provar que não é um sonho." Vanellope desceu do carro e aproximou-se de Pamela.

"Sério? Como?"

Vanellope a beliscou.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"É a única maneira de provar se é um sonho ou não. Se doer não é um sonho."

"Eu percebi. Mas então me explicar como eu vim parar aqui, Gênio?"

"Eu não sei, mas podemos perguntar pro Ralph. Ele ou alguém deve poder ajudar."

"Ok."

As duas meninas subiram no carro e foram para a saída do jogo. Quando estavam saindo, um alarme soou e elas pararam.

Um homem azul se aproximou, e pediu a Pamela:

"Por favor, saia da fila, verificação aleatória. Nome?"

O primeiro ímpeto dela foi o de correr, mas optou por ficar e conversar.

"Não é da sua conta." Pamela respondeu.

"Nome?" Ele insistiu.

"Pamela Ramirez Jackson."

"E de que jogo você está vindo?"

"Por acaso você é cego? Sugar Rush."

"E pra que jogo você está indo?"

"Apenas seguindo ela." A menina apontou para Vanellope.

"Fix-It Felix Jr." A pequena presidente explicou.

"E de que jogo você é?"

"Nenhum. Eu sou apenas uma garota perdida."

"Alguma coisa a declarar?"

"Nada disso é da sua conta."

"Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, mocinha. Prossiga."

As duas meninas caminha pela Estação Central em silêncio para encontrar Ralph do outro lado, à espera de sua amiga.

"Quem é seu nova amiga, Vanellope?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"O nome é Pamela. Mas pode chamam de Kitty."

"Ela disse que é do mundo real." Vanellope explicou.

"Mas podemos falar disso em um lugar seguro? Eu prometo que eu te conto toda a história." Ela perguntou.

Mas, antes disso, uma voz inesperada parou-os.

**-KK-**

James acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Olhou em volta, seus olhos lentamente se ajustando ao ambiente. Então a confusão deu lugar ao desespero. Ele sabia onde estava, mas não acreditava. Ele estava no Hero's Duty, um de seus jogos favoritos.

O menino gritou um pouco assustado e correr para procurar uma saída. Aquilo estava muito estranho e ele não queria descobrir o quanto aquele lugar era real. Mas ele esbarrou em alguém e caiu para trás. Sua cabeça agora estava realmente dolorida.

Atordoado, ele ergueu os olhos para encarar a Sargento Calhoun. Ele estava prestes a correr novamente, mas ela segurá-lo pelo braço. James gritou novamente, desta vez por causa da dor de um antigo ferimento de um tiro que ele recebera há alguns anos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela segurava uma arma apontada para ele.

"Por favor, não atire!" James pediu, totalmente assustado agora, mas tentando manter a calma.

"Eu conheço você." Disse ela. "Você é um jogador."

"S-Sim. Como você sabe disso? Por que estou aqui? O que está acontecendo?"

Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua máscara no chão.

"Você vem aqui todos os dias. É um dos melhores jogadores que eu já vi."

"Eu também já vi você." Disse outra voz, e o menino percebeu que a mulher não estava sozinha, ao seu lado estava Fix-It Felix Jr., de outro jogo que levava seu nome.

"Eu não estou entendendo mais nada." James resmungou um pouco confuso. "Mas sim, eu venho aqui desde que eu tinha cinco anos, conheço todos os jogos do Arcade e eu sou o melhor jogador da cidade."

Normalmente, as pessoas pensam que essas coisas são apenas um sonho, mas James não. Não com o braço machucado desse jeito. Ele sorriu pela primeira vez."

"É uma honra conhecer que vocês dois!"

"Como você veio parar aqui?"

"É uma história complicada. Poderíamos falar disso em um lugar mais seguro e confortável? E se tiver alguma comida eu agradeço. Eu tenho que admitir que estou com muito medo. E eu posso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, Felix? Ou não é da minha conta? Porque eu sei que algumas coisas não são da conta de um menino desconhecido de nove anos. E não precisa me dizer, eu sei que eu falo de mais, mas estou com medo. A propósito, eu sou James. James William Robins. E é claro que eu sei quem vocês são, eu conheço todos os personagens do Arcade. Sinceramente, alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?"

James estava começando a se exaltar, seu nervosismo era perceptível pela maneira que ele passava a mão pelo cabelo e falava rápido, e pelo brilho perolado das lágrimas em seus olhos. Por fim, ele pegou sua máscara e colocou-a de volta.

"Então, alguém pode me dar uma resposta?"

"Em outro lugar menino." Calhoun sugeriu.

O menino sorriu novamente. Caminhou silenciosamente pelo caminho todo desde lá até a estação, mas, quando viu o lugar...

"Uau! O que é esse lugar? Por que todos esses personagens de jogos estão aqui? Todos os jogos estão ligados? Como tudo isso funciona? Eu poderia ganhar um autógrafo? Alguém poderia saber como eu volto para casa?"

"Você nunca parar de falar?" Calhoun finalmente se cansou.

"Desculpe Sargento, isso acontece toda vez que eu estou assustado, animado ou nervoso com alguma coisa."

Eles atravessam o portal do jogo e um alarme soou. Surge Protector aproximou-se eles.

"Nome?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o menino.

"Eu? Eu sou James William Robins, senhor."

"E de que jogo está vindo?"

"Hero's Duty."

"E pra que jogo está indo?"

"Eu não sei, senhor, eu estou perdido."

"Fix-It Felix Jr." Felix respondeu.

"Vocês dois estão com ele?"

"Sim."

"E de que jogo é você, rapaz?"

"Nenhum."

"Sem-teto. Tudo bem, prossiga."

"Sem-teto?" O garoto perguntou quando eles se afastaram. "O que isso significa?" Mas ele não esperou resposta. "Ei, olha! Sonic! Mario! É incrível! E olha! Wreck-It Ralph! Espera, com Vanellope? Não estou entendendo. Por quê? E ... espere! Essa menina é ..."

**-KK-**

"Você!" James e Pamela exclamaram.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Ralph e Felix perguntaram.

"Só de máscara." As crianças responderam novamente juntas.

"Você sempre me segue!" A menina gritou com raiva. "Até neste fim de mundo. O que você está pensando, garoto?"

"Oh, sim. Desculpem-me por segui-la para dentro de um jogo."

"Não seja tão sarcástico, policial problemático."

"Não me culpe se você está no lado errado da lei, Dedos Leves. Eu ficaria de olho nessa garota se fosse vocês." James avisou. "Ela é perigosa."

"Tão perigosa quanto você."

"Não deixe que qualquer coisa de valor onde ela possa ver."

"E não deixe nenhuma arma com ele, por precaução."

"Ela é capaz de roubar, de milhões de dólares a doces de outras crianças."

"É verdade?" Vanellope perguntou, parecendo com um pouco de medo de Pamela.

Mas a menina continuar a falar com James.

"Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de viver com uma família rica e ter tudo o que quiser. Alguns de nós tem que aprender a fazer o possível e o impossível, certo ou errado, para sobreviver. "Ela empurrou-o pelo ombro e o menino não caiu porque Ralph segurou."

"Ai! Meu braço! Você me deu um tiro aqui, esqueceu?"

"Não. Mas se o bebê está machucado, por que não corre chorando para a mamãe e diz que a menina má atirou em você?" Ela começou a rir.

"Por que você é tão chata?"

"Porque com você é divertido. Você se acha o máximo, mas você é o verdadeiro problema."

"Você atirou em mim!" Ele acusou.

"Você atirou em mim também, e apontando para o outro lado. Eu só dei o troco."

"Mas não é sou eu que..."

A luta foi interrompida por tiros. Todas as pessoas em volta pararam e olharam para o grupo. James saltou para trás, um pouco assustado e Pamela volta a rir.

"Olha o gatinho assustado!"

"Parem com isso, vocês dois!" Calhoun ordenou.

"Sim, Sargento." James respondeu um pouco envergonhado.

Pamela, por outro lado, estava um pouco irritada.

"Você pode assustar o pequeno coelho assustado, mas não a mim. Eu sou a única que tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer ou não, e uma arma não vai mudar isso."

Calhoun nunca tinha visto alguém enfrentá-la dessa forma, principalmente uma menina de nove anos. Os outros parece um pouco chocados.

"Por que simplesmente não vamos ao Burger Time e comemos alguma coisa?" Felix sugeriu, um pouco nervoso.

"Você é corajosa menina, mas não sabe quem você está enfrentando."

"Uau! Agora estou com medo." A menina disse com sarcasmo e começou a rir." Relaxa _tia_, estou apenas _curtindo_ um pouco."

Calhoun puxou sua arma, apontando para a menina.

"Se dá valor a sua vida, não me chame assim de novo, Pirralha."

Ela não tinha nada contra crianças, mas aquela menina era um problema."

"Vai atirar em mim? Eu sou apenas uma menina perdida, tentando se divertir um pouco e voltar para casa." Pamela começou a chorar. "E eu que estava pensando que as pessoas aqui eram diferentes, mas acho que estou errada."

Ela olhou para a menina e abaixou a arma.

"Viu!" A menina apenas sorrir. "Os adultos são tão sensíveis."

Então, para surpresa de todos, a Sargento acertou um soco no rosto da menina. Pamela apenas gemeu um pouco com o impacto, mas manteve o sorriso.

"Ai! Não precisa se irritar tanto, e isso não muda nada." Seu rosto estava machucado, mas ela não se importou, pegou sua máscara e a colocou de volta. "Eu estou acostumada a viver toda a minha vida com pessoas que me odeiam e pensavam que poderia me controlar pela força e com ameaças. Mas adivinhem. Eles nunca conseguiram. Não é uma coisa pessoal, só que eu sou naturalmente assim. Por que não vamos para um lugar mais calmo para falar sobre isso, já que eu estou certa que vocês querem saber? Aqui está tão cheio."

A menina sorriu como se as brigas nunca tivessem acontecido. Então, eles se reuniram na casa de Ralph.

"Agora, expliquem-se." A Sargento ordenou para as crianças, o que resultou nos dois falando ao mesmo tempo e começaram outra briga, incluindo alguns apelidos criativos por parte da menina. Como esse não era um lugar para tiros, ela parou as crianças da maneira antiga. "Pare com isso" Ela gritou com raiva. James parecia um pouco assustado e Pamela muito séria.

"Qual'é agora?" A menina perguntou.

Era como se Pamela estivesse tentando provocá-la para bater nela novamente, ou tomar uma medida mais grave.

"Um de cada vez, Pirralhos." Pediu Ralph. "James?"

"Tudo começou quando eu fugi de casa. Meu pai adotivo era muito ruim para mim, então eu fugi. Não me lembro de meus pais verdadeiros, exceto que esse medalhão pertencia a eles. Eu estava procurando um lugar para passar a noite, quando eu passei na frente do Arcade e notei a porta aberta."

"Eu esqueci a porta aberta?" Pamela o interrompeu.

"Sim. Mas a questão é que o meu medalhão brilhava cada vez que eu passava por lá, naquela noite, ao encontrar uma luz estranha eu a toquei, o medalhão começou a esquentar e me deu um choque e eu acordei no Hero's Duty."

Ele estava um pouco chateado e preocupado. Pamela não pôde resistir a provocá-lo.

"Oh, pobre garoto. A história fez você sentir falta da mamãe?"

"Você não tem outra pessoa para incomodar? Ou você não sabe o que é ter um problema de família?"

"Você acha que você é o único com problemas, moleque? Minha vida é um verdadeiro desastre desde que eu consigo lembrar, mas você não me vê chorando por aí como um bebezinho. Aprendi a sobreviver por mim mesma."

"Acho que sei por que seus pais te abandonaram!" Agora ele estava com raiva. "Você devia ser tão insuportável assim desde bebê."

"Cale-se! Meus pais não me abandonaram! Você não entende nada! Eu te odeio! Retire o que disse!" Ela ordenou, apontando sua própria arma para a testa do menino. A verdade, era que ela estava lutando contra si mesma para segurar as lágrimas. Ele não entendia. Ninguém nunca entendia. Se as coisas eram daquela maneira não eram por sua vontade.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Seus pais não te abandonaram e você só ficou irritante assim depois que cresceu. Satisfeita?"

"E se eu disser não?" A menina sorriu maldosa.

"Parem com isso!" Ralph empurrou um para cada lado. "Não dá pra vocês ficarem um segundo sem brigar?"

Calhoun tomou a arma de Pamela só por segurança, a menina não resistiu e continuou a olhar para James até virar para os outros com um sorriso maroto e disse:

"Adultos gostam de estragar a diversão. Mas eu acho que tenho algumas explicações a dar, não? Deixe-me ver ... É incrivelmente como o meu lado da história é semelhantes ao dele. Eu não sei nada sobre meus pais verdadeiros, mas, diferente de James, eu morava com uma gangue da Máfia. Meu medalhão pertenceu a meus pais também, e eu ainda tenho porque não têm qualquer valor real. Ele brilhava cada vez que eu passava pelo Arcade também e meu "tio"" ela fez sinal de aspas com as mãos "disse que aquele, ou eu deveria dizer esse lugar era assombrado. Todo mundo onde eu morava me odiava, mas logo perceberam que eu exatamente o tipo de garota que eles precisavam e me deixaram ficar. Eu treinei duro desde os três anos, e tinha habilidades naturais para roubar, espionar e muito mais. Saí de casa pela primeira vez aos cinco anos, e uma vez eu tentei fugir, mas não consegui. Esta foi a minha única falha. Aí aquele tiroteio aconteceu, fiquei presa até os sete anos e nunca ficava sozinha. Recentemente eu fugia à noite para se divertir um pouco, porque eu percebi que, se escapasse para sempre, não mudaria nada na minha vida. Hoje à noite eu entrei no Arcade e este medalhão me deu um choque e eu acordei no Sugar Rush, conheci Vanellope, depois Ralph e aí você ladrão e policial, preto e branco, luz e trevas, o bem e o mal, herói e vilão. Somos opostos, nascidos em lados opostos de uma luta eterna um contra o outro. É a nossa natureza."

"O que me traz a uma pergunta" disse James. "Por que estão todos aqui juntos? Ralph e Felix são dois opostos também."

"No jogo sim." Ralph tentou explicar. "Mas quando o Arcade fecha..."

"Vocês são amigos." Pamela completou com um sorriso. "Legal. Eu só queria que as coisas pudessem ser assim no mundo real. No meu mundo eu sou a vilã, da história dos outros, e da minha própria. Todo mundo que me conhece me odeia. Sem família, sem amigos e sem diversão, sem ter para onde ir. Eu já desejei que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, mas isso nunca vai acontecer."

"Mas, na verdade, não somos tão diferentes." Disse James. "Nossa história é quase a mesma".

"Mas o destino tem seus favoritos, e nós não podemos mudar o que o destino decide. Olha, cara, eu vou te dar uma chance. Não espere que eu me desculpe, mas vamos parar de lutar até voltarmos para casa. Trato?" Ela ofereceu a mão para ele.

"Trato."

Eles apertam as mãos e sorriram um para o outro pela primeira vez em toda a vida.


	2. Kids of the Arcade

**Disclaimer: Nada disso me pertence e... bem, vocês sabem o resto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - As crianças do Arcade**_

O jantar foi calmo e divertido, como se as crianças fossem bons amigos dos outros. Exceto por uma pequena discussão porque Pamela não estava comendo, que termina com a menina derrubando James de sua cadeira, ela se comportou como uma garotinha normal, muito parecida com Vanellope por sinal. Quando eles percebem, o Arcade ia abrir em menos de meia hora, e eles decidiram que os dois ficariam no Sugar Rush até o Arcade abrir, era o melhor lugar para duas crianças.

"Subam!" Vanellope indicou seu carro.

"Melhor não." James disse. "Eu tenho medo de carros de corrida."

"Não se preocupe, é seguro." A presidente disse.

"Deixa de ser medroso, Jay." Pamela sentou-se na parte de trás do carro e puxou o menino para se juntar a ela.

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram a linha de partida e chegada, onde Vanellope estacionou o carro junto dos outros.

"Uau! Quantos doces!" Exclamou Pamela.

"É seguro ser tudo feito de doces?" James perguntou.

"Cem por cento."

"Estou ficando com fome." Pamela murmurou.

"E eu ficando enjoado."

Os três se aproximaram dos outros corredores, a maioria das meninas estavam sussurrando quando eles chegaram. Taffyta se aproximou deles.

"Presidente, quem são eles e o que eles estão fazendo aqui? O Arcade vai abrir logo e eu sei que eles precisam voltar para seus jogos."

"Eles não têm jogos, por isso eles vão ficar aqui até amanhã. A menina é Pamela Jackson e o menino é James Robin."

"Ele é um jogador!" Gloyd protestou, a maioria concordou, todos olhando para James.

"Tá tão na cara assim?" Perguntou o menino.

"Sim". Crumbelina respondeu. "Conhecemos você faz quatro anos."

"E você está sem sua máscara." Pamela acrescentou.

Ele não percebera antes. Sua máscara estava presa ao cinto, onde ele a colocara durante o jantar.

"Eu sei. Eu e meus amigos vamos ajudá-los a voltar pra casa quando o Arcade fechar. Mas até lá, eles precisam de um lugar seguro para ficar. E ninguém mais pode saber disso."

Todos assentiram e os oito avatares posicionaram-se para a abertura do Arcade, Vanellope ficou para trás e disse aos outros:

"Fiquem de olho nos dois, principalmente Pamela. Tentem mantê-la longe de problemas."

E ela tomou seu lugar. James sentou-se na arquibancada, mas Pamela, quando a primeira corrida começou, atravessou a pista e desapareceu entre as árvores.

"Quem vai atrás dela?" Adorebeezle perguntou para os outros.

"Eu vou". Swizzle respondeu "Mas vocês vão ficar me devendo essa, meninas."

E ele atravessou a pista e começou a procurar a menina.

**-KK-**

Pamela foi embora. Ela não ia passar o dia todo sentada. Iria explorar o novo lugar onde estava.

Finalmente, ela se livrou do macacão preto, mas manteve sua máscara. Debaixo ela usava uma camiseta azul sob uma jaqueta preta e uma saia branca, meias listradas de preto e branco e as botas azuis, um cinto preto com uma bolsa e um relógio prateado.

Logo percebeu que alguém a estava seguindo, mas não fez nenhum movimento que denunciasse isso. Aqui e ali, ela pegava algo para comer, afinal tudo era feito de doces e ela não tinha comido nada.

Logo Pamela estava começando a ficar entediada. Não havia muito de interessante para ver lá. Seu senso de aventura pedia um pouco de adrenalina, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Foi quando ele percebeu uma sombra passar por ela, era grande e corria rápido. A menina correu atrás, Swizzle correu atrás dela. De repente, Pamela pisou em um galho de árvore e ele desapareceu.

"Pamela!" O menino gritou assustado. Logo acima do poço de Nesquick Sand. Algum desses galhos ainda ia matar alguém.

Ele ajoelhou-se à beira do poço e não viu nenhum sinal da menina.

"Pamela?" Onde ela estava?

"Aqui em cima!" Chamou a menina. Ela conseguira saltar a tempo e estava em um galho um pouco mais para cima. "O que aconteceu?"

"Era um faixa-dupla".

"E?"

"Faixas-Duplos quebram."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Como você foi parar aí?"

"Eu não sei. Instintos felinos eu acho."

"Falando de felinos, onde estão suas roupas pretas?"

"Deixei por aí. Não importa agora. E chega de perguntas, nada disso é da sua conta. O que tem lá em baixo que te deixou tão preocupado?"

"Nesquick Sand."

"Areia Movediça! Por que teria areia movediça em um lugar que deveria ser tão inofensivo?"

"Eu também já me fiz esta pergunta algumas vezes. Mas tudo o que aprendi foi ficar longe daqui e tomar cuidado com faixas-duplos. Porque não está na corrida?"

"Eu lhe disse para não fazer perguntas. Mas se você realmente quer saber, eu estava entediada e decidi explorar."

Então ela viu a sombra novamente. Swizzle viu um brilho amarelado fraco nos olhos dela, antes que ela começasse a perseguir a sombra pelos galhos, ágil como um gato.

Pamela finalmente saltou para o outro lado do poço perseguido a sombra por mais alguns metros antes de pensar melhor.

_Pense Pammy, o que aconteceu com Alice. Perseguindo sombras e acabou em apuros._ Mas, em seguida, uma outra parte de seu cérebro despertou e ela respondeu para si mesma. _Alice é apenas uma história. Não tem nenhuma chance de você estar seguindo uma criatura e encontrar um buraco que a levará para um mundo mágico. Sem contar que, no final, era tudo um sonho._

Alerta para qualquer coisa suspeita, ela viu a sombra de novo e continuou a segui-la para fora das árvores, saindo em um grande campo.

Nenhum sinal do que ela estava procurando. Caminhou em silêncio por um tempo, até Swizzle alcançá-la.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Ela brincou sorrindo.

"Por que você correu?"

"Eu estava seguindo uma sombra estranha. Só não encontrei o buraco mágico ainda." Pamela riu.

"Se ele é mágico não sei, mas mais um passo e você teria caído dentro dele."

A menina olhou para baixo e viu que havia um buraco no chão.

"Quer dizer que você não viu a sombra?"

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que não."

Ela revirou os olhos e correu para longe. Desta vez, Swizzle realmente a perdeu.

Pamela só parou de correr perto do palácio. Ela não queria companhia para a exploração.

**-KK-**

O Arcade finalmente fechou e Vanellope finalmente foi ao encontro de seus novos amigos, mas ficou surpresa ao encontrar apenas James.

"Onde está a Pamela?"

"Eu não sei. Eu sou a babá daquela ladrazinha agora?"

"Ela foi para lá." Citrusella apontou. "Swizzle foi atrás dela."

"Há quanto tempo ela saiu?"

"Assim que a corrida começou."

"O jogo é sempre tão movimentado?" James perguntou, curioso.

"Tem sido ultimamente."

"E o que vamos fazer sobre Pamela? Honestamente, eu não me importo."

"Vamos para o palácio, e talvez mandar os guardas atrás dela. Se ela ainda está no jogo nós vamos encontrá-la. O pior que poderia ter acontecido é ela ter caído na areia movediça."

"Areia Movediça!"

"Mas Swizzle está com ela. Ela deve estar bem."

Foi quando Swizzle apareceu.

"Pamela desapareceu." ele anunciou. "Ela correu e eu não conseguia alcançá-la."

"Esta é Pamela." James murmurou.

"Onde foi que você a perdeu?" Perguntou Vanellope.

"Perto do palácio."

Então foi para lá que eles foram. Quando chegaram ao palácio tiveram uma surpresa.

"Ela está aqui, senhorita Presidente". Sour Bill explicou, quando Vanellope perguntou. "Ela está dormindo no quarto de hóspedes."

"E você deixou-a entra!?" James exclamou. "É melhor verificar se ela não roubou nada."

"Bobo, não há nada aqui tão valioso para ser roubado." Pelo menos ela achava que não. Eles foram até o quarto e encontraram Pamela dormindo. "Viu!" no fundo, ela estava aliviada.

"Ok, você venceu. Pamela, acorde!"

A menina não se mexeu.

"Ei Pedra! O Arcade já fechou, hora de levantar!" Vanellope chamou.

Novamente não houve resposta. Os dois se aproximaram da cama cautelosamente.

"Pamela!" James gritou puxando o cobertor da menina foi quando algo lhe deu um choque.

O menino gritou de dor e medo, enquanto Vanellope caiu na gargalhada junto com Pamela.

"Não é engraçado!" Ele protestou.

"Devia ter visto a sua cara. Isso é porque era uma brincadeira boba."

"Brincadeira boba? Isso dói, sabia?"

"Você se machuca muito fácil. Mas deixando isso de lado, finalmente o Arcade fechou, pensei que isso não fosse acontecer nunca. Estava tão entediada"

"Onde você estava?" James perguntou.

"Explorando".

"Por que você correu de Swizzle?" O tom de Vanellope foi um pouco acusador.

"Eu não estava correndo dele. Não é minha culpa que ele não é rápido o suficiente para me acompanhar. Dá para irmos agora? Não vou aguentar mais um dia como esse."

"Eu realmente preciso voltar?" perguntou James. "Eu tinha fugido de casa, não tem nada mais para mim lá."

"Tem". Pamela respondeu. "Todo mundo aqui sabe quem você é, sabem que você é um jogador e isso pode ser perigoso. Você não deveria estar aqui."

"Ela está certa." Vanellope concordou.

"Não que alguém vá sentir sua falta." Pamela comentou.

"E você? Porque vai voltar? Para roubar mais, causam mais confusão, viver uma vida que eu sei que você não quer com pessoas que nem vão sentir sua falta?"

"Você não sabe nada, pivete. Vamos!"

**-KK-**

Os três encontraram Ralph esperando por eles assim que saíram do jogo. Ele disse que se alguém poderia ajudar as crianças esse alguém era Tapper.

O quarteto foi para lá, Ralph na frente e as três crianças conversando mais atrás.

Ralph aproximou-se do balcão e Tapper veio até ele. Nenhuma pergunta foi necessária. Quando ele viu as duas crianças ficou completamente chocado.

"Ralph, o que você tem aqui?!"

Pensando que Tapper, assim como outros, tinha reconhecido James, ele respondeu:

"Eu sei Tapper, eles são humanos, mas ..."

"Humanos! Eu vi o menino vir jogar aqui antes, mas é impossível confundir estes colares. E a garota se parece muito com a mãe. Vai me dizer que você não se lembra, Ralph?"

Ralph teve que se esforçar um pouco, mas se lembrou da noite em questão, há nove anos.

**Flashback**

Tinha sido um dia como todos os outros. Fazia um tempo que o Arcade tinha fechado quando Ralph deixou o Fix-It Felix Jr. e entrou no Tapper's. Assim que chegou, ele viu um dos seus conhecidos, não alguém que ele pudesse realmente chamar de amigo, mas ainda assim um tanto próximo, Roger Thomas. Ele era um dos vilões em um jogo chamado American Spy, usava um macacão preto e estava sem sua máscara de costume, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção foi que ele carregava nos braços um embrulho de cobertores cor-de-rosa.

Ao seu lado estava uma mulher com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, tinha orelhas pontudas e usava uma longa túnica verde. Em seus braços outro embrulho de cobertores, mas estes eram azuis.

"Ei Ralph!" Roger finalmente o viu e chamou-o. "Veio para a festa?"

"Festa? É aniversário de alguém? Se eu soubesse que eu tinha trazido um presente."

Era uma brincadeira, claro, mas Roger provavelmente entendia.

"Não precisa, Ralph, basta se juntar a nós. Eu não estou bebendo, mas a primeira rodada é por minha conta."

"Então, qual é o motivo da festa?" Ralph pediu uma cerveja e sentou-se na frente do casal.

"Faz um mês desde que nossos filhos nasceram. Queríamos celebrar com os amigos." Respondeu a mulher.

Ela era Alyssa, elfa caçadora no Dragon's Hunters, também uma grande feiticeira.

Os dois haviam se casado fazia um ano. Foi o primeiro casamento que aconteceu no Arcade entre personagens de jogos diferentes. As pessoas diziam que não daria certo, mas no final, lá estavam eles, com dois filhos.

A menina se parecia com a mãe. Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, orelhas ligeiramente pontudas, não tanto como as de um elfo e tinha um medalhão azul ao redor do pescoço.

O garoto também tinha cabelo ruivo, mas seus olhos eram verdes e os suas orelhas aparentemente normais. Ele também tinha um medalhão no pescoço, mas o dele era vermelho.

**Fim do Flashback**

"E foi assim que eu conheci vocês." Ralph explicou, depois de contar a história para as crianças.

"Quer dizer que somos irmãos?" Perguntou Pamela insatisfeita. "E ainda por cima gêmeos? E que eramos personagens de um jogo?"

"Sim", disse Tapper. "Vocês nasceram aqui. As primeiras crianças nascidas no Arcade na verdade. Clarion era a mais velha, muito parecido com a mãe e Aaron o mais novo, um pouco mais parecido com o pai, apesar do cabelo ruivo".

"Clarion e Aaron? Foram os nomes que nossos pais nos deram?" Perguntou James.

"Explica então como é que acabamos no mundo humano!" Exigiu a menina.

"Eu não sei. Um mês depois, um vírus atacou o jogo de sua mãe. No final, o jogo teve que ser desligado e o vírus impediu que alguém saísse, incluindo sua mãe, e vocês. Seu pai ficou tão mal que, quando o jogo dele também foi desligado, todos saíram, menos ele."

"Você quer dizer que eles estão mortos?" James tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas parecia impossível.

"Para de bancar o bebê, James!" Pamela protestou.

"Você não se importa?" Perguntado Vanellope. "São os seus pais!"

"Escute, eu cresci com essa ideia em mente. Continuo a ser uma órfã sem-teto. Eu odiava aquele lugar mesmo e de qualquer maneira, nós estamos presos aqui. Porque eu deveria me importar?"

Ela encarou-os séria, especialmente James, que estava chorando. Vanellope colocou o braço em volta dos ombros do menino.

"Você não tem coração, não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu tenho um coração, mas minha mente funciona também. Era você que não queria ir para casa? Agora não precisa. Mas, adivinha? Estará sozinho nas ruas agora".

"Assim como você. Isso não importa?"

"Não. Ao contrário de você, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Vê se cresce, pirralho. Quanto mais cedo você aprender que vivemos em um mundo cruel, que não dá espaço para as crianças como você, melhor."

"Você é do mal, sabia? Você nunca vai mudar nunca! Não importa se você é minha irmã ou não. Eu ainda te odeio!" Ele correu de volta para Central.

"Meninos". Pamela revirou os olhos e saiu também, seguida por Ralph e Vanellope.

"Ei, Pamela!" Vanellope chamou.

A menina não deu atenção.

"Pamela?" Chamou Ralph.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Pammy!" Vanellope gritou, atraindo a atenção de muitos personagens ao redor e da própria menina.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não me chamar de Pammy?" Ela perguntou com raiva.

"Só queria chamar sua atenção."

"Você está bem?" Ralph perguntou preocupado.

"Eu disse que eu não me importo. Porque vocês não me deixam em paz?"

"Onde está James?"

"Virei babá dele agora?"

Ralph e Vanellope trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Você não deveria tê-lo tratado daquela maneira." Ralph a repreendeu.

"Eu não me importo." Ela deu de ombros. "Ele vai ter que aprender se quiser sobreviver aqui".

"Vocês não precisam ficar aqui. Podem vir morar no palácio." Vanellope gentilmente ofereceu.

"Eu não quero favores de ninguém. Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me virar sozinha. E o que eu ficaria fazendo enquanto Arcade estiver aberto? Eu vou encontrar alguém que possa me levar para o mundo real e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Se eu não consegui vejo vocês no Sugar Rush ".

E ela foi embora sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

* * *

**Improvisei um pouco, mas acho que as ideais ficaram bem originais. Se não entenderam ou reconheceram alguma coisa é só me dizer, porque eu estou tentando manter muita coisa no original, ao invés de usar as traduções. Os jogos American Spy e Dragon's Hunters fui eu que criei para a história depois que não consegui encontrar um jogo certo para isso.**

**Isso aqui é como um teste de minhas habilidades, então, se está lendo isso, eu agradeceria receber uma review, PM, comentário ou mensagem no Face, ou qualquer coisa, nem que for apenas um emoticon.**

**Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. Family

**Eu não sei o porquê, mas tenho uma paixão especial por cada momento desse capítulo. Nem sei o motivo de tê-lo escrito, mas espero que também gostem.**

**Tirando meus OCs e o roteiro, nada disso me pertence.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Family**_

James correu diretamente para o lugar mais seguro que ele pode pensar Fix-It Felix Jr.

Ele correu o máximo que pode, tentando controlar as lágrimas esse manter fora da vista, mas não percebeu antes de esbarrar em alguém.

"Sinto muito!" Ele disse assustado, ainda chorando.

"Tudo bem." Ele ouviu a voz suave de Felix. "Não me machucou. Por favor, não chore." Mas James não se acalmou. "Você está bem?"

"Tô". O menino enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Como foi no Tapper's?"

"Bem". O rapaz mentiu.

"Então por que você está chorando?"

"Não foi nada."

"Tudo bem. Mas se você quiser conversar é só me procurar."

Felix deu um tapinha no ombro do menino e começou a se afastar.

"Felix!" James chamado.

"Sim?"

"Podemos conversar em particular?" ele estava com medo de Pamela aparecer.

Felix olhou para a praça recém-construída e viu alguns dos personagens sem-teto em volta, em seguida, virou-se para James, pegou o menino pela mão e levou-o para dentro do prédio.

Ele deixou o rapaz na sala e foi até a cozinha, voltou com duas xícaras de chocolate quente. Aparentemente, James estava precisando.

Mas quando ofereceu um copo para ele, o menino recusou.

"Não, obrigado. Tem tanto doce no Sugar Rush que estou meio enjoado."

"Beba". Felix gentilmente insistiu. "Eu tenho certeza que vai te fazer bem."

James finalmente aceitou por pura educação. Mas quando ele tomou o primeiro gole, sentiu como se todo o peso do seu corpo desaparecesse, o calor voltou e ele sentiu as lágrimas pararem de correr. Limpou a última e sorriu docemente para Felix.

"Isso é maravilhoso! Obrigado."

"Vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"

James assentiu e contou toda a história que Ralph e Tapper tinham contado inclusive como Pamela o havia tratado.

"Então eu corri aqui, e eu esbarrei em você. Eu não sei o que fazer Felix. Minha vida até agora tem sido uma mentira, mas todas as coisas ruins que eu sabia sobre mim era verdade. Pamela é a única coisa que resta de uma vida que eu nem me lembro, e ela me odeia. Porque dói tanto? Eu deveria estar acostumado, esta foi a história com a qual eu cresci. E como posso sentir falta de pessoas que eu nem conheci?"

"Talvez não o suficiente para estar em suas memórias." Felix se sentou ao lado do garoto e passou a mão em seus ombros. "Mas está no seu código. Lá no fundo você se lembra, e Pamela também. Ela está certa em dizer que você tem que aprender a viver com isso, mesmo que ela exagere na forma de dizer."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Chocolate quente e um amigo para conversar, às vezes ajudar. Em outras, você só precisa de algum tempo sozinho para colocar as ideias no lugar."

"Eu só não quero ficar sozinho, mas eu e Pamela não ficamos um dia sequer sem brigar, muitos em que ela tenta ou ameaça me matar. Não sei o que há de errado com ela!"

"Ela tem dificuldade de esquecer o passado, e, aparentemente, você também. Ele não é tão ruim assim. Tenho certeza que no fundo ela se importa, mas ela tem uma maneira diferente de lidar com isso."

"Ela é mais orgulhosa para admitir?" O garoto arriscou.

"Um pouco. Pelo que entendi, parece que ela teve uma vida dura, aprendeu que as pessoas não se importam e por isso é mais fácil de guardar tudo para si. Ela só precisa superar isso e tenho certeza vocês vão se entender. Principalmente, você tem que aceitar que um pouco disso faz parte da natureza dela."

"Como assim?"

"Ela pode ser parecida com sua mãe, mas seu comportamento é mais parecido com o de seu pai. Ele também era um ladrão, um dos principais vilões do seu jogo, e Pamela herdou esse lado rebelde, trapaceiro e suas habilidades. Você parece mais sua mãe. Um bom coração, muito paciente, honesto e bem comportado."

"Então, os nossos pais eram opostos, como nós?"

"E como eles, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão conseguir se entender."

"Posso perguntar por que me ajudou? É porque nós somos, ou éramos uma ameaça e vocês não queriam problemas?"

"Eu não posso responder por todos, mas eu estou ajudando porque você precisa, não importa o que ou quem você é."

"Sabe, não é todo mundo que perde seu tempo com um menino que mal conhece só porque ele estava chorando."

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Tô. Obrigada por me ajudar, Felix".

"Eu estava apenas consertando um pequeno coraçãozinho partido."

James riu.

"Sabe, se eu tivesse um pai vivo, ia quer que ele fosse como você."

"Mesmo?"

"É. Você é legal. Sabe exatamente o que fazer para ajudar e estão dispostos a fazer isso, é carinhoso, gentil e muito paciente, como eu imagino que todos os pais deveriam ser."

Felix não pode deixar de sorrir. Mas James parecia preocupado com alguma coisa novamente.

"O que ainda está te incomodando?"

"O que vai acontecer comigo agora? Sem família, sem casa, em um lugar onde todo mundo me reconhece por uma vida que não existe mais e mais, me consideram um perigo. O que eu vou fazer?"

"Você pode ficar aqui. Que tal uma casa só para você?"

"Eu tenho só nove anos, não sei viver por minha conta, nem tenho idade para isso."

"É por isso que você e Pamela precisam um do outro."

"Você está certo. Vou tentar falar com ela, pedir desculpas se necessário, só quero que a gente possa esquecer tudo o que passamos e começar de novo."

"Se você precisar pode vir falar comigo."

"Valeu Felix! Te devo uma."

**-KK-**

Calhoun estava pronta para sair do Hero's Duty e descansar um pouco, quando ouviu o som de tiros.

Não era pra haver mais ninguém lá. Ela se aproximou com cautela sala de treinamento, de onde os tiros pareciam vir. Antes que ele abriu a porta, ouviu uma voz familiar vindo de lá.

"Eu não preciso que sintam pena de mim. Só porque eu só tenho nove anos, não significa que eu não sei me virar sozinha. Que outra garota tem uma mira tão perfeita, ou pode entrar em um lugar cheio de soldados sem ser vista, ou limpar qualquer um e fugir antes que percebam? Tenho certeza que eu sou a única. Sobre voltar para casa? Eu odiava aquele lugar e não tem nada para me prender lá. Posso sobreviver aqui, e não preciso de ajuda."

A Sargento finalmente abriu a porta para ver Pamela com a arma apontada para ela.

"É só você". A menina murmurou antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu amo enigmas. Deixe-me ver... é o seu jogo? Desculpe se estou invadindo, mas meus motivos são problema meu."

Calhoun suspirou. Ela sempre precisava de uma dose extra de paciência para lidar com aquela garota. Aparentemente, algo não tinha saído muito bem e que ela precisava de uma pausa, mas porque ali?

"Aparentemente não encontrou uma maneira de voltar para casa."

"Seria um problema se eu tivesse uma casa para onde voltar. Mas minha casa é aqui e agora, se eu posso chamar _viver na rua_ _de ter uma casa_. Ainda sou uma garota das ruas. E eu posso sobreviver perfeitamente assim. Venho fazendo isso desde os cinco anos. Não me importo se meus pais estão mortos, se o meu irmão me odeia, to nem aí. É apenas mais um dia de rotina no desastre que é a minha vida." Mas depois de alguns segundos em silencio ela perguntou "É capaz de ser honesta comigo?".

"Eu sempre sou honesta."

"Existem pessoas que se importam com os outros?"

"Claro. Quem te disse que não?"

"A vida, disse. Nunca me importei. Ainda não me importo. Mas estive observando, e as coisas parecem diferentes aqui. Então, eles não estavam só sentindo pena de mim? Acha que realmente se importam?"

Apesar do tom inexpressivo era óbvio nessas palavras que ela estava preocupada.

"Não. Acho que eles realmente se preocupam".

"Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco. Mas eu não preciso de ajuda."

"Ter alguém em quem confiar é sempre bom."

"E você confia em alguém?" a pequena perguntou. Ela não teve tempo de responder. "Eu aprendi a não confiar em ninguém. Não posso simplesmente mudar minha vida de uma hora para a outra. Mas será que eu deveria tentar?"

"Se isso significa parar de roubar, sim."

"Ha, ha, muito engraçado. Honestamente, eu não odeio James ou qualquer outra pessoa, esta é apenas a minha maneira de lidar com o conflito, especialmente de sentimentos. Mas como eu posso me desculpar sem eles pensando que eu estou amolecendo?"

"Dizer a verdade é sempre bom. Admitir que você tem sentimentos não é fraqueza."

"Se você diz." A menina deu de ombros. "Obrigado por conversar comigo, não são muitas pessoas que perderiam tempo com isso. Realmente quer saber por que estou aqui? Só queria descarregar um pouco. Alguma chance de uma batalha contra alguma coisa?"

"Em seus sonhos eu vou deixar uma criança contra um bando de Cy-Bugs".

Pamela revirou os olhos.

"Adultos". Ela rosnou. "É exatamente o que eu estou tentando evitar, que me tratem como uma criancinha. Posso ter nove, mas eu sou mais responsável do que muitos adultos. E certamente atiro melhor do que a maioria. Posso fazer isso."

Calhoun pensou que se ela não aceitasse a garota poderia fazer algo estúpido e se machucar ou pior. Esse brilho em seus olhos era um sinal de problemas.

"Se isso ajuda, já sobrevivi a cinco tiroteios, levei um tiro quando tinha cinco anos. E você vai estar por perto."

"Não aceita um não como resposta, não é?"

"Não. Você pode me ameaçar, eu não me importo. Poderia me tirar daqui a força, mas eu iria voltar. Não importa o que você faça, não vai fazer desistir. Morrer? Não me importa, especialmente depois de toda essa confusão."

Honestamente, ela preferia Vanellope. A pequena presidente não era tão teimosa e problemática. Ela tinha estado ali uma vez, mas depois de ser mandado embora nunca mais voltou. Pamela a estava desafiando a tentar enfrentá-la ou realmente não se importava?

"Você sabe que se você morrer não vai se regenerar, não é?"

"Eu imaginei isso. É porque eu sou humana?"

"Não. Qualquer personagem que morre fora de seu jogo não se regenera."

"Tudo bem então, porque humana eu não sou mais mesmo. Eu só descobri que eu nasci em Arcade. Pode deixar, eu prometo que eu não vou morrer."

"Promessa um pouco difícil de cumprir."

"Eu gosto de desafios."

Se ela não desse uma resposta logo, a discussão se estenderia até o Arcade abrir. Ela só queria que a menina fosse embora logo.

"Ok, mas não me culpe por qualquer acidente."

"Eu nunca deixei ninguém assumir a responsabilidade por mim."

"Primeiro vamos ver se você pode lidar com uma arma de verdade tão bem como com essa coisinha."

A arma era quase do tamanho da menina, mas Pamela já enfrentara desafios maiores. Com apenas algumas dicas e menos de meia hora, ela tinha dominado a arma. Tinha um pouco de dificuldade ainda, mas nada que ela deixaria a Sargento perceber. Eu queria provar que podia, principalmente para provar a si mesma que ela ainda estava no comando, especialmente depois das sombras em Sugar Rush. Ela tinha medo sim, e era o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo.

Mas apesar de sua confiança, Pamela não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de medo ao ver o primeiro Cy-Bug, não durou mais de um segundo, antes do seu lado aventureiro assumir novamente, ela não tinha como ver a luz amarela que brilhou em seus olhos antes de ela tirar a máscara.

Mas, tirar a máscara lhe deu um pouco de medo, não o suficiente para fazê-la desistir. Poucos minutos depois, ela estava correndo, rindo e atirando. Rápida como um raio, sem qualquer problema, preocupação, raiva, medo, apenas a emoção e diversão de uma batalha perigosa.

Desde quando o perigo era divertido? Ela não sabia, talvez porque a tirasse de todo pensamento e sentimento perturbador. Sim, claro que era isso.

"Tente não brincar tanto e se concentrar mais." Calhoun instruído.

"Relaxe e dá uma olhada nisso Sargento!" a menina gritou.

Ela destruiu mais alguns Cy-Bugs no caminho, antes de saltar para as costas de um. O inseto tentou mordê-la, arranhá-la ou derrubá-la, mas a menina tinha conseguido um lugar seguro para ficar. Ele levantou voo, ainda tentando se livrar dela, Pamela foi capaz de segurar a arma e começou a atirar contra os outros que vieram em sua direção. Um se chocou com o dela e a menina deixou cair a arma. Três vieram em sua direção e tentou pensar no que fazer, tirou três granadas de sua bolsa de cinto e atirou neles. Ela riu animada, sacou sua pistola e disparou contra a cabeça da Cy-Bug em que estava montada, não foi forte o suficiente para desintegrá-lo, mas ele foi em direção ao chão. Ela pulou e correu a tempo de retomar a arma ainda estava ali, mas um Cy-Bug conseguiu derrubá-la, prendendo-a no chão, ela começou a sentir medo novamente, mas conseguiu atirar para se livrar dele.

Mas as coisas não estavam boas para a menina, ela sentiu um dor no ombro e movia o braço com dificuldade. Não tinha muita chance de usar uma arma nessa situação. Disparou alguns tiros com sua pistola, mas logo ficou sem munição.

Foi quando ela segurou o medalhão e tentou controlar seu medo, ela sentiu algo pesado em sua mão e notou que uma espada acabava de aparecer lá. Tinha lâmina negra e cabo incrustado de rubis, o botão do cabo tinha a forma de uma caveira de diamante.

Não que isso ajudaria por muito tempo, Cy-Bugs não foram feitos para um confronto direto, a menina fez a única coisa que pode pensar.

"Socorro!" ela gritou apavorada, tentando não ser morta. Seu braço está muito dolorido e ela nunca tinha lutado com uma espada antes, principalmente espadas de uma mão e sem um escudo apropriado.

Foi quando um dos Cy-Bugs começou a atirar nela, forçando a menina a correr.

"Depressa!" Ela gritou.

Então ela percebeu que sua espada se tornou um sabre de luz e ela retomou o ataque até que o farol foi finalmente ligado.

Pamela caiu de joelhos, em seguida, sentou-se no chão. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi quando notou que quase metade tinha sido cortada durante a batalha, antes na altura da cintura, agora ele estava pouco abaixo de seus ombros.

Calhoun correu para ela.

"Você está bem?"

"Um pouco tonta, mas eu estou bem. Isso foi divertido." a menina disse ainda rindo.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Meu ombro. Levei um tiro há alguns anos, mas ele não se recuperou totalmente. Mas não se preocupe já tô melhor." A verdade era que ela não estava, mas admitir aquilo estava fora de questão.

A menina não se mexeu por um tempo. Quando ela finalmente tentou se levantar, suas pernas falharam e ela não caiu, porque Calhoun a segurou.

"Está pior do que eu pensava."

"De onde veio aquela espada?"

"Eu não sei. Ela apareceu quando eu precisava e, em seguida, desapareceu."

"Isso tudo foi por causa de sua teimosia. Foi precisamente o que eu estava tentando evitar quando disse pra você não vir."

"Qual é o sentido da vida sem alguns riscos?"

Como aquela menina podia, depois de quase morrer, achar uma conta de batalha Cy-Bugs divertida?

"Você nunca vai aprender, não é?"

Pegou-a no colo. A verdade é que ela admirava a coragem e frieza na cara do perigo que a menina tinha.

"Obrigado." A pequena murmurou.

"Por quê?"

"Por tudo. Principalmente por me deixar fazer isso e por me salvar quando eu precisei. Você seria uma ótima mãe, sabe?"

A Sargento não soube o que responder, especialmente quando a garota a abraçou forte e começou a cantar:

"_I'm wide awake__Yeah, I was in the dark__  
__I was falling hard__  
__with an open heart__  
__How did I read the stars so wrong?__I'm wide awake__  
__And now it's clear to me__  
__That everything you see__  
__Ain't always what it seems__  
__Yeah, I was dreaming for so long__I'm wide awake__  
__Not losing any sleep__  
__I picked up every piece__  
__And landed on my feet__  
__Need nothing to complete myself, no__I'm wide awake__  
__Yeah, I'm born again__  
__Out of the lion's den__  
__I don't have to pretend__  
__And it's too late__  
__The story's over now, the end__I wish I knew then__  
__What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in__  
__Wouldn't bow down__  
__Gravity hurts__  
__You made it so sweet__  
__Till I woke up on__  
__On the concrete__Falling from cloud 9__  
__Crashing from the high__  
__I'm letting go tonight__  
__Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9__I'm wide awake__  
__Thunder rumbling__  
__Castles crumbling__  
__I am trying to hold on__Good knows that I tried__  
__Seeing the bright side__  
__But I'm not blind anymore__  
__I'm wide awake__Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9__  
__Crashing from the high__  
__You know I'm letting go tonight__  
__I'm falling from cloud 9__  
__I'm wide awake"_

Calhoun a levou de volta. Pamela retirou o macacão, que agora estava seriamente danificado, apenas para descobrir que não havia nenhum machucado, exceto a cicatriz branca em seu ombro. Por alguma razão, sua jaqueta tinha se reparado, mas não podia dizer o mesmo de suas meias e do rasgo na parte de trás de sua camisa, porque somente a jaqueta?

Mas ela estava inteira, exceto, talvez, para o cabelo, que não havia retornado ao comprimento original e o corte estava realmente malfeito.

Calhoun verificou o conteúdo da bolsa da menina. Arma, máscara, algumas granadas, um espelho, um pouco de dinheiro, alguns doces, um pacote de bolachas, documentos falsos, alguns grampos e clipes de papel, um bloco de notas em branco, lápis, borracha, uma faca, um pacote de Mentos, sua celular com os fones e um pente.

Estranho era como a menina não reagiu à inspeção, apenas seguiu-a com cautela com os olhos, totalmente silenciosa.

A Sargento começou a pentear o cabelo da menina, isso a fez reagir.

"O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Só verificando o dano que aquele Cy-Bug causou."

"Só um péssimo corte de cabelo."

"Você vai tentar se comportar a partir de agora, não?"

"Sim, eu prometo, Sargento."

Nenhuma das duas disse nada durante o processo. A menina tentou balbuciar uma canção o mais silenciosamente possível e tentar entender porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Era uma canção de ninar, e por alguma razão não deixava sua cabeça. Então uma nova voz quebrou o silêncio.

"Tammy!" ouviram a voz de Felix chamar.

"Obrigado por tudo." a garota murmurou se levantando.

Uma vez que Felix se aproximou ela acenou sorrindo para os dois, enquanto corria para a saída.

"O que há de errado com ela?"

Calhoun beijou-o e disse:

"Nada. Agora não."

"Eu estava preocupado quando você não voltou para casa. Eu estava preocupado com Pamela também, depois que James e Ralph disseram. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?"

Calhoun contou toda a história ao marido, desde o momento em que encontrara a menina.

"Mas o que exatamente James e Ralph disseram o que aconteceu? Ela disse algo sobre ter nascido no Arcade, os pais estão mortos, o irmão a odeia...".

"Seus pais eram dois personagens de jogos desativados há nove anos e ela e James são gêmeos. Embora ela não queira admitir, mas eu acho que tudo isso a deixou abalada."

"Ela não vai admitir isso também, mas eu acho que ela precisava de alguém para conversar."

"Ela parece muito melhor."

"Mas talvez devêssemos manter um olho nela por um tempo ainda, só por precaução".

**-KK-**

Pamela voltou para a estação e simplesmente se deixou cair em um canto, apesar dos machucados terem desaparecido e finalmente seu ombro estava melhor, ela estava completamente exausta. Ela não imaginava que personagens de jogo podiam ficar tão cansados e com tanta fome assim.

Decidida a ser uma boa menina pelo menos por aquela noite, se perguntou onde uma garota sem dinheiro poderia comer alguma coisa honestamente, quando ela olhou para cima e viu James sorrindo para ela com um pedaço de torta. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sorriu de volta.

"Posso me sentar?" Perguntou o menino.

"O chão é livre. Eu não vou matá-lo por isso. Especialmente se isso for pra mim."

"Eu pensei que você estaria com fome. Onde você estava?"

"No Hero's Duty, lutando contra alguns Cy-Bugs".

"Você tem coragem. Sem Cy-Bugs eu já entrei em pânico quando estive lá."

"Nada. Você é quem é muito medroso."

"Talvez você esteja certa."

"Quem é você e o que você fez com meu irmão?" ela brincou.

"Eu só... Espere, você disse irmão?"

"É. Olha, eu sei que sempre fomos inimigos, crescemos em lados opostos de uma batalha eterna e aprendemos o pior um sobre o outro, mas se realmente vamos ficar aqui, eu acho que nós poderíamos esquecer tudo e começar de novo. Que você acha?"

"Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa."

Sua expressão ficou séria novamente.

"Só não espere ver o meu lado bonzinho o tempo todo."

"Nunca esperaria um milagre tão grande. Mas o que fez você mudar de ideia?"

"Eu acho que eu só precisava de alguém para conversar. E um tempo para descarregar todos os meus problemas."

"Acho que eu também. E para onde vamos agora?"

"Hoje? Vá para onde você quiser, eu estou tão cansada que não me movo daqui para nada. Boa noite. Até amanhã, maninho."

"Boa noite, Pamela."

Ele ia se afastando, mas ela o chamou de volta.

"Ah, mais uma coisa Jay".

"O quê?"

"De agora em diante me chame Clarion."

"Então boa noite, Clar. Ah, e vejo você no Sugar Rush amanhã!"

Quando ele foi embora, a menina puxou um espelho da mochila e verificou sua aparência. Era a mesma de sempre, só que ela parecia mais magra e seu cabelo estava mais curto. Olhando bem, ela gostava assim, talvez até um pouco mais curto, para consertar o estrago. Dava menos trabalho, evitava outros acidentes, mas era suficientemente longo para ela manter uma pequena trança.

Não que ela fosse do tipo vaidosa e cheia de frescuras como as outras meninas, na verdade, a aparência não importava muito para ela. Exceto por aquelas, suas roupas eram remendadas e, geralmente de estilo mais masculino e ela, na verdade, preferia assim, suas unhas eram curtas e, quando não estavam quebradas estavam comidas, ocasionalmente com o resto de um esmalte claro, seu cabelo raramente era muito arrumado. Mas uma nova vida necessitava um novo visual, ela iria cuidar disso no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Só pra constar, se alguém não conhece a m,usica é Wide Awake da Katy Perry, achei que ela era perfeirta para essa história.**


	4. The New Racers

**Todos os personagens e jogos que vocês reconhecem aqui pertencem a Disney, não a mim. Espero que gostem da história.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: The New Racers**_

Todos estavam na ponte aguardando por Clarion.  
"Onde ela está?" Perguntou Vanellope para Ralph, um pouco impaciente. "Ela prometeu chegar aqui cedo. Você fez ela prometer, não fez?" Voltou-se para James.  
"Na verdade não. Só disse para ela vir e ela disse que viria." 'Ou não disse?' ele se perguntou mentalmente. A verdade é que não se lembrava extamente da conversa deles na noite anterior.  
"Onde você a encontrou?" perguntou Calhoun.  
"Na Central. Ela disse que estava cansada de mais para sair de lá."  
Então eles ouviram uma voz animada cantando alto e Clarion apareceu, tocando uma guitarra e ainda cantando animadamente. Usava óculos escuros e tinha o cabelo todo penteado em trancinhas, presas com presilhas coloridas, suas roupas estavam todas desarrumadas, até mesmo rasgadas, mais do que ela já tinha rasgado no Hero's Duty.  
"Clar! - Exclamou o menino horrorizado."  
"O que aconteceu com você, pestinha?" Perguntou Ralph.  
A menina finalmente notou a presença dos amigos, afastou um dos fones do ouvido, pendurou a guitarra nas costas, tirou os óculos e sorriu.  
"E aí, galera!"  
"Vamos começar com o porque está nesse estado, que tal?" Perguntou James.

"Não sabia que você tinha esse lado chato, Jay." Pamela respondeu. "Eu estava em um show."

"Show?!"

"Era suposta a estar aqui horas atrás." Protestou Vanellope.

"Esqueci. É que eu acabei atropelando e conhecendo um garoto legal chamado Link, que me levou para conhecer os amigos dele. Eles iam a esse show no Guitar Hero e eu fui junto."  
"Não explica porque está nesse estado." O menino insistiu.  
"Entrei numa briga com uns caras lá. Nada de mais."  
"Nada de mais?" Calhoun ficou zangada. "Você prometeu se comportar e derepente está roubando, arrumando brigas e se esquecendo de seus deveres."  
"Opa, eu não roubei nada. Eles só encontraram um item roubado na minha bolsa. E eu tô tentando fazer o meu melhor, mas não posso mudar minha natureza de um dia para o outro. Em seis anos, você se acostuma com quem e o que você é, não dá pra, nem mesmo fingir que sou outra pessoa. Mas prometo que vou tentar ser o mais boazinha possível de agora em diante."

James olhou para ela chocado. Desde quando Clarion era capaz de agir daquela forma? Primeiro tão rebelde, depois pedindo desculpas e prometendo se comportar.  
Então ele viu um leve sorriso travesso semi escondido no rosto da irmã e percebeu que ela só estava fingindo.  
"Você nunca aprende, não é? Isso é uma tatuagem?"  
"Eu?" Ela se fingiu de assustada. "Só estava me divertindo um pouco. Não pode me culpar por querer um pouco de aventura. E isso não é uma tatuagem real, ela sai com água."  
"Nem vem que essa sua falsidade não cola comigo. E não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir, você nunca vai mudar."  
Ela sorriu divertida.  
"Isso é um desafio?"  
"Entenda como quiser."  
"É sério! Juro que vou tentar me comportar. As coisas são diferentes agora, só preciso de um tempo para me adaptar e algo para me manter ocupada, para evitar que eu fique entediada e cause alguma confusão."  
Ela parecia sincera daquela vez, mas será que podia confiar nela?  
"Você tem mais uma chance." Avisou Calhoun. "Mais um roubo ou uma briga desse tipo..."  
"E vai acabar trancada na Fungeon." Acrescentou Vanellope.

"O que é isso? Todo mundo está tramando contra mim agora?" ela perguntou, falsamente indignada.  
"Isso é apenas por precaução. Começa com coisas pequenas, então você perde o controle e destrói a sua vida e a de outras pessoas." A Sargento explicou.  
"Decida-se quem você é." Desafiou James.  
"Quem eu sou?" Pamela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso e um brilho nos olhos. Colocou novamente os óculos e se afastou dos amigos.

"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster"

"Eu não devia ter perguntado." James murmurou.

"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

Yo, I run this, I smash it  
Like my bass, real hard, boom-bastic  
Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster  
Cause trouble, never listen to my master

New Benz, all black, from Malaysia  
Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup  
To the top, I'm take it to the celling  
I'm on the moon but I feel the sum beaming

I'm so dope like ooh la la  
So so fly like a helicopter  
Sup to the hood and the homies on the block  
Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up

Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
So crazy, gotta put'em in an asylum  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
Ha, solve it!"

Ela voltou-se e sorriu em desafio para os outros.  
Realmente, a maior parte da música parecia feita especialmente para a menina.

(Eu realmente achei que a música era perfeita para Pamela/Clarion, então eu pus ela cantando esse pedaço na história)

Então Pamela voltou a andar distraídamente, sem dar tempo para alguém dizer alguma coisa, pois ela colocou os fones no ouvido e, ou não estava escutando, ou tinha uma desculpa para fingir que não estava.  
Finalmente alcançaram a linha de largada e chegada, onde os outros corredores estavam.  
"Vejo vocês daqui a pouco!" Gritou Vanellope, e saiu correndo, puxando Clarion e James com ela.

"Opa, espera aí! Onde é que estamos indo?" Clarion perguntou.  
"Se tivesse chegado mais cedo você saberia." Respondeu James, puxando a irmã para o carro. "Pisa fundo Vani!"  
"Desde quando você gosta de carros de corrida?"  
"Sei lá. Acho que meu medo era porque nunca tinha andado em um."  
"Sabe dirigir?" Perguntou Vanellope para Clarion, indo o mais rápido possível na direção do palácio.  
"Eu não deveria, mas sei, porque?"  
"Vou deixar seu irmão no palácio e já te mostro."  
A pequena presidente estacionou e o menino desceu, depois ela tornou a acelerar.  
"A onde nós duas estamos indo? Se não me responder eu pulo." A ruiva ameaçou.  
Ela era bem capaz de cumprir a ameaça, mas Vanellope queria manter o segredo.  
"É uma surpresa. Já estamos chegando."  
"Já disse que não gosto de surpresas?"  
"Não. Mas acho que vai gostar dessa."

"Vanellope, é a última vez que eu aviso."  
A maneira como ela se levantou deixou a pequena Presidente alarmada.  
"Tudo bem, você disse que não queria ser uma corredora, mas achei que você pudesse mudar de ideia depois de uma corrida, mas para isso você precisa de um carro."  
"Pelo visto não tenho outra escolha." resmungou Clarion, mas se acalmou.  
Quando finalmente pararam em frente a confeitaria a menina por pouco não desistiu.  
"Então... Não querendo ser chata mas não podendo evitar, isso aqui é uma garagem ou algo parecido? Como exatamente você pretende me arrumar um carro assim em cima da hora?  
"Nós vamos fazê-lo!" anunciou uma animada Vanellope.  
"O que?! Queridinha, carros não são feitos por duas meninas de nove anos, sabia?"  
"Esses aqui sim. Anda, escolha um!"  
Ainda desconfiada, Pamela escolheu. A porta se abriu, revelando o que lhe parecia parte de uma padaria gigante.  
"Tá me zoando, não é?"  
"Vai lá!" Vanellope a empurrou de leve. "O tempo está passando. Se você tivesse chegado na hora não estariamos com pressa."  
Pamela revirou os olhos e correu para a máquina. No fundo ela achou a brincadeira divertida, mas não era do tipo que iria admitir.  
O carro de Clarion tinha três pontas na frente, bastante rebaixado, duas rodas pequenas de cor laranja, mas a parte de trás era mais alta, com duas enormes rodas roxas à mostra, uma asa feita de uma folha de waffer, serrilhada na borda externa, coberta de chocolate, um grande vidro prtegendo a frente do carro, banco estofado de algodão-doce, volante azul e marrom no formato de uma cara de gato. O carro era azul em cima e branco em baixo, de textura aveludada e coberto de granulado.

(N/A: Se eu não consegui descrever bem o carro, o formato é parecido com aquele carro branco do Speed Racer, só um pouco mais alto atrás, com as rodas traseiras maiores e descobertas, uma asa, e acabamento interno diferente.)

As rodas da frente tinham o símbolo de uma estrela e as de trás o de um coração. Um carro bem personalizado.  
"O que achou?" ela perguntou orgulhosa para Vanellope.  
"Uau! É o carro mais legal que eu já vi, depois do meu é claro!"  
"Podia melhorar se eu tivesse como desenhar."  
Vanellope se afastou e logo voltou com vários sacos-de-confeitar com cremes de várias cores. Clarion começou a trabalhar. Em minutos, o carro tinha chamas pintadas nas laterias e confeti colorido sobre a asa.  
"Um pouco colorido mas ficou bom." ela admitiu. "Só espero não comer nada. E agora?"  
"Vamos buscar os meninos e ter nossa corrida antes do Arcade abrir. Mas primeiro temos que arrumar roupas para você."  
Pamela não gostou nada da ideia. Estava acostumada com suas roupas, não queria mudar seu look. Quando ela viu o guardarroupa de Vanellope quase teve um ataque. Para que tanta roupa? Ela não imaginava Vanellope como o tipo de garota cheia de frescuras que gostava daquelas coisas, além do mais, desde quando personagens de jogos eram supostos a terem um guardarroupa coço aquele?  
"Vamos ver... Vanellope tiltou para dentro do guardarroupa e voltou com um grande sorriso e um conjunto de blusa rosa e saia branca. "O que acha?" Perguntou a Clarion.  
"Fala sério. Rosa nem pensar. Posso ficar com a minha jaqueta? E que tal uma camiseta branca e um pouco de açúcar?"  
Vanellope tiltou para dentro do guardarroupa e voltou com uma camiseta branca que parecia feita de algodão. Logo ela saiu e voltou com o açúcar.  
Clarion tirou a jaqueta e derramou o açúcar sobre ela como se fosse gliter. Tirando porr preto não ser uma cor comum para roupas ali, estava perfeito.  
"Vamos ver o que mais." a menina entrou no guarda-roupa e depois de examinar o que tinha ali, escolheu uma saia transparente brilhante, shorts azuis e meia brancas listradas de vermelho.  
Clarion subiu até o quarto que usara na noite anterior e se trocou. Quando cruzou a porta para sair, ela se sentiu uma nova pessoa.  
Seu cabelo estava totalmente coberto de açúcar, novamente preso em uma única trança, a franja presa por uma tiara branca de algodão doce, usava sua próprias botas, o medalhão no pescoço e sua bolsa também estava coberta de açúcar.  
"Como estou?" ela perguntou.  
"Parecendo uma corredora de verdade. Mas precisa de um nome."  
"Pammy Cotton Candy! O que acha?"  
"Perfeito. Vamos correr!" Mas então ela resolveu perguntar "Vai deixar te chamarem de Pammy agora?"  
"Apenas enquanto eu estiver nessa corrida maluca."  
-KK-  
James estava sentado em seu novo carro do lado de fora do palácio.  
O carro lembrava uma nuvem azul e branca, coberto de granulado colorido e com um desenho de chocolate que lembrava a cara de um gato, como sua máscara. Ele usava uma camiseta azul de algodão doce, jaqueta branca, calças azuis e um boné branco. Suas botas e seu medalhão vermelhos constratavam com as cores claras de suas roupas.  
Ao seu lado estava um outro menino, de cabelos chocolate, espetado em várias direções e olhos verdes, Suas roupas, era verde-água claras, assim como seu carro, que lembrava uma bolha sobre rodas.  
"Onde está a Presidente?" ele perguntou impaciente.  
"Sei lá. Com a minha irmã, eu acho."  
"Você tem uma irmã?"  
"É, mas nem sei se somos amigos. Estavamos bem ontem, mas ela tem um temperamento meio difícil. Por falar nisso, aí vem elas!"  
"Aquela gata é sua irmã?!" o menino perguntou.  
Era óbvio que tinha gostado dela, o que era um problema, para ele é claro.  
"Quem é ele?" Clarion perguntou para Vanellope quando se aproximaram.

"Esse é o Crhis. Crhistiam Bubblegummer. Foi desbloqueado ontem, ainda é novo nas corridas."  
"É um prazer conhecê-las." O menino apertou a mão de Vanellope, depois a extendeu para Clarion, que não retribuiu o gesto.  
"Sinto cheiro de encrenca." ela murmurou, apenas olhando firme para ele.  
"Essa doce florzinha é a Clarion, minha irmã."  
"Posso te chamar de Clar?" Crhistian perguntou.  
"Não. É Clarion ou Cotton Candy. E você?" ela perguntou a James.  
"Jay-Jay Cotton Candy. Coincidência, não?"  
"Até de mais para o meu gosto."

Os quatro finalmente estacionaram na linha de largada.  
"Desde quando você aprendeu a dirigir?" Clarion perguntou para o irmão.  
"A Presidente Vani me deu algumas aulas enquanto você estava lá fora causando confusão."  
"Uau! Que máquina!"  
Os outros corredores os rodearam admirando os novos carros, especialmente o de Pamela.  
"É muito fofo!" exclamou Candlehead, passando a mão pelo carro de James.  
"Mas será que aguenta uma corrida?" perguntou Gloyd zombeteiro.  
"Espero que sim."  
"Então vocês dois também vão correr?" Taffyta não estava nada satisfeita.  
"Pessoal, apresento a vocês, Crhistian Bubblegummer e Pammy e Jay-Jay Cotton Candy, nossos novos corredores!" Anunciou Vanellope.  
"Então vocês vão ficar?" Candlehead perguntou a Jay-Jay.  
"Fazer o que." resmungou Pammy. "Não sei como deixei me convencer a me meter nessa furada. Vê se pode, uma guerreira como eu parecendo uma confeitaria ambulante."  
"Você está muito fofa." comentou Ralph, sorrindo para a menina.  
"Esse é o problema. Não sou fofa, só estou fingindo porque prometi me comportar. Mas o carro ficou legal, apesar de doce e brilhante é veloz e tem estilo."  
"Fica fria, Clar. Ninguém vai te dar moleza só porque você parece uma menininha fofa." falou Jay-Jay rindo.  
Ela deu um passo em frente, encarando-o ferozmente.  
"Me chame assim de novo e vou jogar você para os Cy-Bugs, sem arma nenhuma."  
O menino deu um passo atrás assustado. Naquele momento ela parecia muito Calhoun falando.  
"E isso vale pra todos vocês!" ela acrescentou para os amigos e os outros corredores.  
Crhistian começou a rir, ela aproximou-se dele.  
"Não estou brincando. Se não quiser ser o primeiro eu sugiro que pare de bancar o palhaço. Entendeu?" Ela gritou a última palavra e o menino se escondeu atrás de Vanellope assustado.  
"Tá legal. Sim senhorita." ele apressou-se a responder e correu de volta para o seu carro.  
Ela estava exagerando um pouco, mas ninguém tentou dizer isso a ela, era melhor deixar as crianças correrem, isso provavelmente faria bem a ela.  
"Então vamos correr!" Gritou Vanellope animada e todos correram parra seus carros.  
Pammy ligou seu celular e se concentrou, estava bastante cansada, parecia que não tinha dormido nada, enquanto, na verdade, tinha dormido o dia inteiro.  
Talvez ela só tivesse que se acostumar com a rotina do Arcade. Por enquanto, faria o possível para vencer aquela corrida.  
Jay-Jay estava nervoso, não tiha certeza se sabia o suficiente para uma corrida segura. E se acontecesse um acidente?  
Crhistian estava disposto a fazer parte da lista de corredores do dia seguinte, não importando a que custo.  
Estavam quase no fim da corrida, Pammy, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Crhistian, Jay-Jay e Candlehead formavam um pequeno grupo na liderança, disputando por um lugar.  
Swizzle e Crumbelina os alcançaram, mas Crhistian disparou contra eles, grudando os carros no chão.  
Pammy tomou a dianteira, mas Vanellope vinha atrás dela. A pequena Presidente tiltou para passar a novata. Ela desapareceu e reapareceu exatamente atrás de Pammy. Como era possível seu tilt não funcionar daquele jeito?  
As duas cruzaram a linha de chegada, Taffyta logo atrás. Os três meninos vinham emparelhados, Candlehead logo atrás. A menina atirou contra os três, acertou Crhistian em cheio, tirando o menino da pista, acertou a roda de Rancis, fazendo-o perder o controle, cruzar a linha rodopiando e bater em uma árvore.  
Jay-Jay conseguiu desviar, mas a menina o passou, ele chegou em sexto, seguidos por Jubileena, Citrusela e Gloyd.  
Pammy saltitava em volta dos amigos, totalmente animada. Vanellope correra para acudir Rancis e Jay-Jay não estava acreditando que conseguira ao menos estar entre os avatares.  
"Ótima corrida!" ele disse para Candlehead, quando ela passou por ele.  
"Você também foi muito bem."  
Ele finalmente aproximou-se dos amigos.  
"Como eu fui?" ele perguntou inocentemente.  
"Mandou bem, pirralhinho." Ralph o saudou.  
"Mesmo?!"  
"Chegou em sexto, mas pelomenos não bateu." falou Clarion.  
Ele revirou os olhos mas sorriu.  
"Mas não posso dizer que não foi bem. Acho que você leva jeito para isso. Vamos ver como se sai com os jogadores quando o Arcade abrir. Vani!" ela correu para a pequena presidente. "Desculpa interromper você e seu namoradinho, mas só quero avisar que vou ficar no palácio e descançar um pouco antes do Arcade abrir."  
"Só um minuto, tmbém já estou indo para lá. E Rancis não é meu namorado."  
"Meninas, estamos indo embora." Felix anunciou.  
"Então vejo vocês amanhã." Clarion deu de ombros, como se não lhe fizesse diferença.  
"Até logo, Miolo Mole." Vanellope abraçou Ralph.  
"Até amanhã, Pirralha. Pra você também, Pestinha."  
Ela apenas acenou de volta.  
Calhoun aproximou-se da menina.  
"Comporte-se." alertou-a.  
"Vou tentar." a menina murmurou.  
"É melhor conseguir." a Sargento ameaçou-a. "E cuide do seu irmão."  
"Não sou babá dele." Clarion ficou zangada.  
"Pensei que tivessem feito as pazes." comentou Felix, confuso.  
"Mas essa paz, tem limite. Mas não se preocupem, vou fazer o melhor possível."

Eles sabiam que não iam conseguir nada melhor de Clarion, mas também sabiam que, mesmo que ela se recusasse a admitir, ela ia obedecer.  
"Não se preocupem, não vou deixar eles estragarem nada." Vanellope garantiu.  
Ela sabia que estava correndo um risco com dois personagens não autorizados em seu jogo, principalmente com dois tão problemáticos como Pammy e Jay-Jay, mas confiava nos dois.

* * *

**Pensei em descrever um pouco mais a corrida, mas eu estava com pressa quando escrevi isso. A música é parte de Problem (the Monster Remix) e eu achei que ela descrevia Clarion perfeitamente. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Mistery

**Meu primeiro capítulo curto dessa história. Vocês sabem que nada disso me pertence, apenas o script dessa história e meus OCs. Aproveitem!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Mistery**_

O Arcade finalmente estava fechado. Tinha sido um dia cansativo para todos, principalmente para Clarion, que parecia não ter dormido nada desde a noite em que chegara; para James, que ia demorar a se acostumar com a rotina; e especialmente para Vanellope, que não vinha se sentindo muito bem já fazia um tempo.  
A pequena presidente precisou ser levada de volta para o palácio, porque após um dia intenso de corridas ela já não estava nem mais em condições de dirigir. Sua cabeça doia muito e ela podia sentir todo o seu corpo quente e fraco.  
"Vani! Qual é o problema?" Clarion teve que ampará-la todo o caminho até seu quarto, Vanellope já não estava nem se aguentando em pé.  
"Só um pouco cansada. E desde quando você se importa?" A pergunta não fora feita em tom rude, ela só estava surpresa que Clarion se preocupasse com alguém.  
"Não sou um coração mole, mas é claro que eu me importo com as pessoas. Quando elas realmente precisam. E você não está apenas cançada. Não sou médica mas sei o suficiente para dizer que você está sériamente doente." Ela ajudou a amiga a se deitar e colocou a mão sobre a testa dela. "Está queimando em febre e sua pele está pálida."  
"Ela vai ficar bem?" perguntou outra voz e Vanellope fez o possível para olhar para a porta.  
Lá estava Rancis, com um olhar triste e preocupado.  
"Quem te deu permissão para estar aqui Pirralho?" perguntou um furiosa Clarion.  
Rancis a olhou por um segundo, apenas pensando como era estranho ser chamado de Pirralho por uma menina que tinha mais ou menos a sua idade e altura.  
"Sour Bill disse que a prin... Quer dizer, presidente Vanellope estava aqui e que eu podia subir para vê-la. Fiquei preocupado, ela não me parecia muito bem."  
"E não está. Agora caia fora!" ela ordenou, já empurrando-o para longe, mas derrepente parou. "Ou melhor, faça algo de útil e vá buscar a galera."  
"Que galera?"  
"Você conhece os amigos de Vanellope, não?" ele assentiu. "Então o que ainda está fazendo fazendo aqui, moleque?" ela gritou para ele.  
"Tá legal, tô indo." Rancis dispariu para a saída, assustado. Ele nunca ia se acostumar com aquela menina maluca.

* * *

Ralph, James, Felix e Calhoun estavam na estação, aguardando, já um pouco impacientes, a chegada de Clarion e Vanellope. Estavam quase para ir procurá-las no Sugar Rush quando um dos corredores saiu de lá e se aproximou.

Rancis olhou nervosamente para eles, ele não sabia dizer quem era a mais perigosa entre a menina e a Sargento, mas aproximou-se e disse:  
"Vanellope está doenter. Clar pediu para vir avisá-los."  
Pediu não era bem a palavra, mas aquilo não importava muito no momento.  
"Como assim, doente?"  
"Não sabemos. Ela estava agindo estranho durante as corridas hoje, depois ela passou mal e Clarion a levou para o palácio.  
"Ela estava mesmo estranha." concordou James "Mas não pensei que fosse tão sério."  
"Clarion ficou cuidando dela e a única coisa que ela disse foi para vir buscá-los.

* * *

Chegando lá, encontraram Vanellope deitada em sua cama, com Clarion sentada ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada. Ela tinha piorado desde a visita de Rancis. Apesar do tempo não ter mudado no Sugar Rush, ela tremia e volta e meia tiltava em pixels negros, a febre não tinha cedido e ela mal tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos.

"Pessoal, tenho uma má notícia, acho que a Van pegou um vírus." falou Clarion.  
Ralph se aproximou da cama.  
"Que tipo de vírus?" Perguntou Calhoun.  
"Não sei, mas ela está muito doente. Ela se recusou a contar o que aconteceu antes de vocês chegarem."  
"Eu não queria ter que repetir a história mais de uma vez." a presidente murmurou.  
"E agora você não está podendo falar muito. Descanse." pediu a ruiva.  
"Não. Vocês precisam saber. Tem uma criatura solta por aí."  
Isso atraiu a atenção de Clarion.  
"Que tipo de criatura?"

"Uma criatura felina, de pelos escuros, olhos vermelhos e garras muito afiadas. Entrou aqui enquanto eu tentava tirar um cochilo ontem e me atacou, teria me matado se os guardas não tivessem ouvido o barulho e corrido até lá. Assim que os ouviu a criatura foi embora."

"Kitty Jackie!" murmurou Clarion, toda a cor sumindo de seu rosto por alguns segundos. Para sua sorte, ninguém pareceu prestar atenção.  
"Ela te mordeu, arranhou ou algo assim?" peguntou James.  
"S-Sim." Venellope balbuciou, tiltando novamente.  
"Envenenada." o menino declarou. "Pelo visto o veneno é uma espécie de vírus, de ação lenta, mas muito perigoso, principalmente para uma criança, ainda mais uma tão acostumada com doces."  
Todos olharam para ele surpresos.  
"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Clarion finalmente perguntou.  
"Não faço ideia. Mas eu sei o que fazer. Cuidem dela, eu volto logo."  
Esse logo levou bem uma meia hora, mas ele voltou com um copo de um líquido azul fumegante e deu-o para a irmã.  
"Ela tem que beber. Vai eliminar o vírus e fazer com que ela volte ao normal."  
Clarion o olhou chocada por alguns segundos, cheirou o líquido e não resistiu a tomar um gole, só por precaução. Parecia bem, tinha um gosto um pouco apimentado e a fez sentir-se um pouco menos cansada. Satisfeita, ela entregou o copo a Felix, para que ele desse à menina.  
Na hora os tilts de Vanellope pararam e logo ela parou de tremer. Em pouco tempo adormecera.  
"Mais algumas horas e nem toda a poção do mundo poderia salvá-la." James comentou.  
"Acho melhor saírmos e deixarmos ela descançar." Falou Clarion, mas Ralph não se moveu. "O que foi?"  
"Vou ficar um pouco mais com ela, só para ter certeza que aquela criatura não vai voltar."  
A menina assentiu e subiu para o seu quarto. Precisava urgentemente de um descanço, se bem que parecia que quanto mais ela descansava, mais cansada ficava quando acordava.

* * *

Alguma coisa estava muito errada ali e a Sargento Calhoun sabia disso. E tudo tinha começado quando as crianças chegaram. O problema tinha a ver com eles ou eles eram o problema? Porque certamente havia algo errado com eles também.  
Como James sabia de todas aquelas coisas? Porque a gata misteriosa deixara Clarion tão preocupada? E porque a menina andava tão cansada? Toda hora que podia Clarion estava tirando um cochilo, mas ela simplesmente acordava cansada novamente assim que acordava.

"Quem é Kitty Jackie?" Perguntou Felix de repente.  
"Quem?"  
"Clarion deixou escapar o nome quando Vanellope falou sobre a gata. Tenho certeza que ela não pertence a nenhum jogo." ele acrescentou pensativo.  
Uma gata, era mais ou menos o que Clarion parecia quando chegara. Mas Clarion não podia ser a gata, era pequena e humana.  
"Clarion está escondendo alguma coisa." ela finalmente respondeu. "Os dois estão."  
"Não acha que eles tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, acha?" ela assentiu. "Querida, são só crianças!"  
"Mas tudo isso começou quando eles chegaram e nada acontece quando estamos por perto."  
"Isso é verdade." ele teve que admitir, mas ainda assim ele não via nenhum dos dois capazes de fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Clarion podia não ser uma menininha inocente como Vanellope, mas até mesmo ela tinha seus limites.  
Foi quando a gata surgiu em uma luta contra Ralph.  
Ela usava um top branco e shorts azuis, curtos e colados. Em sua testa tinha o símbolo de um sol brilhante.  
A verdade era que ela parecia estar tentando apenas fugir dele, até que, em um salto, conseguiu alcançar uma janela e desapareceu por ela.  
Todos correram para fora e a perseguição levou de volta a Central, mas ela havia desaparecido na multidão. Muitos gritaram quando uma luz roxa brilhou mais para o fundo da estação e em seguida desapareceu.

* * *

Em um beco escuro e sombrio, aparentemente assombrado pelos uivos do vento, um homem acabara de chegar. Ele avançou mais para o fundo, tremendo assustado.  
Ele saltou para trás e por pouco não gritou quando, com um miado alto, um gato saltou de uma lata de lixo.  
"É só um gato." ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Gatos e ratos, é só o que tem aqui."  
Vários pares de olhos amarelos o observavam, ele não gostava da sensação de estar sendo observado.  
Então ele viu, bem no fundo do beco, um par de olhos vermelhos, grandes de mais para serem de um gato.  
Recuou alguns passos, mas tropeçou em um gato e caiu.  
A criatura avançou, tinha um sol brilhante em sua testa, era mais alta que ele e seu rosto tinha contornos felinos.  
"V-Vo-Você me chamou aqui?" ele gaguejou assustado.  
"Foi."  
"Mas disse que era..."  
"E sou." a gata o cortou.  
"Como?"  
"Você não entederia. Nenhum de vocês humanos. Eles também não."  
"Eles quem?"  
"Ninguém importante."  
"Porque me chamou aqui?"  
A gata foi até ele a ajudou-o a se levantar.  
"Você sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei. A única pessoa em que já confiei algum dia. Preciso de um serviço e você é o único que pode fazê-lo."  
Ele exitou. Aquela criatura não podia estar falando a verdade. Não podia ser ela, simplesmente não podia. Mas, e se recusasse e ela resolvesse matá-lo?  
"Eu vou pagar é claro." ela acrescentou, atirando uma maleta para ele.  
Assim que contou a quantidade que havia ali ele sorriu.  
"Qual é o serviço?"


	6. Kitty and Cat, tha Twilight Twins

**Nada disso me pertence... tá, vocês já sabem disso.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Kitty e Robin**_

Vanellope deixou o Sugar Rush sentindo-se bem melhor. O Arcade abriria em duas horas e ela tinha que encontrar James e Clarion para a corrida de seleção, além de descobrir porque seus amigos a tinham deixado sozinha e desaparecido.  
Ela logo os encontrou, reúnidos na Central. Clarion não estava com eles, o que definitivamente era estranho.  
"Olá Miolo Mole! Sargento! Felix! Jay-Jay! Onde está a Clar?"  
"É bom ver que está melhor pirralha! Clar está dormindo no palácio."  
"Não está não. Eu revirei o palácio todo e ela não estava lá. Nenhum de vocês estava."  
"Então eu não sei." James deu de ombro e se aproximou. "Você está melhor?"  
"Estou me sentindo ótima para uma corrida! Se Clar não aparecer vai ter que ficar fora da corrida de amanhã. Então, encontraram algum sinal da criatura?"  
"Não." Respondeu Calhoun, ainda olhando em volta atenta.  
"Ela desapareceu quando chegamos aqui." Ralph explicou.  
"Nós vamos correr e vocês continuam procurando, que tal?" Sugeriu James.  
"Cuidem-se!"  
-KK-  
Era hora do Arcade abrir, mas não havia nem sinal do Senhor Litwalk. Todos estavam começando a ficarem preocupados. Os cinco finalmente desistiram de esperar e logo estavam juntos novamente na Central.  
Na mesma hora, Clarion apareceu correndo e sorrindo.  
"Olá galera! Já tão sabendo da novidade?"  
Todos voltaram-se para ela.  
"Novidade?"  
"O Arcade vai ficar fechado essa semana. Vocês não sabiam?"  
"Porque?" Vanellope perguntou.  
"Investigação."  
"Que tipo de investigação?" Ralph perguntou.  
"Nada com que tenham que se preocupar."  
Todos esperaram pelo resto da explicação, mas Clarion permaneceu calada os observando.  
"Explique isso de uma vez, soldado." Exigiu Calhoun impaciente.  
"Tá legal! Algum de vocês conhece a lenda do Jogador Fantasma?"  
"Meu pai sempre tentava me assustar com essa história." Falou James. "Mas o que tem a ver?"  
Clarion continuou, como se não o tivesse ouvido.  
"Diz a lenda que era um jogador tão viciado que passava o dia todo jogando, ia embora à força na hora de fechar, com o passar do tempo ele não voltava mais pra casa, começava a passar a noite em frente ao Arcade, até que uma noite ele invadiu o Arcade..."  
"Como você?" James a interrompeu.  
"É. Como eu. Mas no meio de uma tempestade. Ninguém nunca mais o viu e dizem que ele rouba a vida de qualquer um que entrar no Arcade durante à noite. Pelo visto é só uma lenda humana boba, mas a verdade é que vão manter o Arcade fechado essa semana e plugaram alguns aparelhos para rastrear e talvez até capturar fantasmas. A história que contam é que duas crianças foram pegas pelo fantasma."  
"Isso quer dizer nós?" James perguntou.  
"Foi o que eu pensei também."  
"Acha que existe mesmo um fantasma?"  
"Acho que não. Deve ter uma explicação lógica para tudo isso. Mas, o importante é que temos uma semana inteira de folga."  
"Só tem uma coisa errada."  
"Qual?"  
"Eles."  
Clarion apontou para um trio de policiais fardados que vinha na direção do grupo.  
"Quem são eles?"  
"São os guardas, vieram em um dos aparelhos de vigilância instalados e estão simplesmente procurando por atividades suspeitas no Arcade. Eu me pergunto quanto nós" ela apontou para si e para o irmão "somos considerados suspeitos nessa história." Ela soltou um longo bocejo e lançou um olhar nada amigavel aos policiais.  
"Vocês pertencem ao Arcade agora, eles não tem nada para provar contra vocês." Respondeu Calhoun.  
Os policiais volta e meia cercavam um personagem e provavelmente faziam um interrogatório, porque um deles trazia uma arma na mão e outro um pequeno bloco de notas, no qual constantemente anotava alguma coisa.  
Naquele momento, um dos personagens barrados apontou para o grupo e o trio veio na direção deles.  
"Eu não teria tanta certeza disso." Clarion murmurou de volta.  
"Acho que agora seria uma boa hora para dar no pé." James sugeriu, mas antes que pudesse se afastar a irmã o segurou.  
Vanellope tiltou para o ombro de Ralph, Felix segurou a mão da esposa com força e James meio que se escondeu atrás da irmã, dava pra sentir que algo estava errado ali.  
"James William Robert!" Um dos policiais chamou.  
Clarion lançou um olhar de 'Pensei que era comigo' para os policiais, depois voltou-se para o irmão com um olhar surpreso de 'O que você fez?!' e novamente voltou-se para os policiais com aquela expressão de 'Se tocarem no meu irmão estão mortos!', mas simplesmente não disse nada.  
"Eu?" perguntou o menino um pouco inseguro, mas ao olhar em volta para os amigos ele criou coragem de se adiantar e perguntar "Algum problema policiais?"  
"Senhor Robert, o senhor está preso!"  
"Espera aí, a ladra é ela!" ele respondeu surpreso, apontando para Clarion.  
"Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com ele."  
"Qual a acusação?" Calhoun se adiantou e perguntou.  
"Fomos informados dos seguintes problemas: Duas criaturas felinas correndo pelo Arcade; Um vírus misterioso atacando personagens; Foram dadas várias queixas de objetos roubados e duas de personagens desaparecidos, tudo isso nesta mesma noite. Então começamos a investgar e, apesar de não termos pistas ou provas, ao menos cinquenta personagens nos informaram que esse garoto é um invasor do mundo lá fora. Não temos nada que possa condená-lo, mas de acordo com a lei, é proíbido jogadores dentro dos jogos, de acordo com a lei ele seria preso, mas fomos também informados que ele foi semi-oficializado como corredor do jogo Sugar Rush, portanto ele será mantido em prisão domiciliar até o término da investigação. Ele será agora mesmo escoltado de volta ao seu jogo e não poderá sair até segunda ordem."  
Ninguém tinha como negar aquela acusação. Eles e Tapper eram os únicos que sabiam a verdadeira história das crianças, todos os outros apenas conheciam James como o grande Hunter, o maior jogador que o Arcade já vira.  
"Ele esteve conosco o tempo todo. Não pode ter feito nada." Ralph tentou defendê-lo.  
Mas não era bem verdade. Eles tinham se separado durante as investigações mais cedo, o que significava que o menino tinha passado um bom tempo sozinho.  
"Não foi essa a situação de que fomos informados. Cada um de vocês foi visto separadamente em vários jogos nas últimas doze horas, exceto a presidente Vanellope - sobre a qual fomos informados estar em seu próprio jogo se recuperando de um ataque do mesmo vírus que anda se espalhando por aí; E o senhor Robert."  
Porque ele não mencionara Clarion? E pelo visto eles trabalhavam bem rápido, mas de onde vieram tantas informações em tão pouco tempo? Nem mesmo Surge Protector monitorava tão bem as atividades no Arcade.  
Todos esperavam alguma objeção da parte de Clarion, mas ela sequer estava prestando atenção, ela sequer parecia acordada.  
"Tudo bem." James resolveu não discutir. "Se isso for ajudar, vou ficar no Sugar Rush. Tenho certeza que tenho muito o que fazer e vou ficar em segurança. Vejo vocês mais tarde pessoal!"  
"Espera! Eu vou com você!" Vanellope se ofereceu. Ficar longe daquela gata maluca lhe parecia uma boa ideia.  
Ninguém percebeu a cor dos olhos de Clarion mudar e um sorriso maldoso se formar em seus lábios.  
"Algum problema, Torrãozinho de Açúcar?" Perguntou Felix.  
Ela começou a rir, assustando os amigos. Havia algo muito errado ali, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e era difícil definir onde sua máscara começava ou terminava.  
"Está tudo muito bem." ela respondeu em uma voz assustadora que com certeza não era a dela. "Com Robin fora do meu caminho está tudo perfeito."  
"Você não é a Clar." Murmurou Ralph.  
"Bidu."  
"Quem é você?"  
"Kitty Jackie, A Dominadora. Aquela que nasceu para comandar os mundos, ou a versão em personagem de jogo dela."  
"Nunca vimos você por aqui."  
"Porque a única versão de meu jogo criada foi um desastre para os humanos. A verdadeira Kitty era uma pirata espacial que dominou e destruiu milhares de mundos antes de ser banida por seu irmão. A primeira vez que nosso jogo foi plugado, eu espalhei o caos pelo Arcade onde estávamos, nós batalhamos e um dos feitiços dele que saiu errado nos trouxe para cá, para um jogo chamado Dragon's Hunters. Uma de suas feiticeiras conseguiu nos aprisionar em duas máscaras, mas era tarde de mais para o jogo deles, quando o jogo foi desplugado, nós não podiamos ser destruídos, acabamos banidos para o mundo real, juntamente com as crianças."  
"Porque as crianças?"  
"Eu e Cat Robin somos irmãos gêmeos, separados por alguns segundos, poucos segundos que nos fizeram nascer sob astros, signos e destinos diferentes. Gemeos do crepúsculo, como essas raras crianças são chamadas, destinados a uma batalha entre o bem e o mal, eu amaldiçoada pelo sol, ele abençoado pela lua, eu com a força, ele com a magia. Clarion e James també são gêmeos do crepúsculo. Quando acabamos naquele jogo, nossos destinos se entrelaçaram e agora nós voltamos e dependemos deles. Mas Clarion tem um espírito forte e resiste contra mim enquanto está acordada, mas ela está cada vez mais fraca, cada vez resistindo menos e agora com Robin fora do meu caminho, nada pode me deter." Ela soltou uma gargalhada sinistra.  
"Não! Me deixe em paz!" gritou Clarion, sua voz sobressaíndo-se a de Kitty. "Você não vai machucar ninguém!"  
"Acha que pode resistir." Kitty perguntou. "Acha que pode fazer alguma coisa para me deter? Robin é o único que conhece o antídoto para o meu veneno, ele é o único que sabe o feitiço para selar meu espírito de volta no sono etérno. Acha mesmo que você ou um de seus amiguinhos podem fazer alguma coisa?"  
Um sorriso se formou novamente nos lábios dela, parte de seu rosto estava normal outra vez, um de seus olhos novamente azul.  
"Eu vou tentar. Enquanto eu viver eu vou lutar contra você."  
Ela piscou e tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. Ela fitou os amigos completamente assustada antes de sair correndo.

* * *

**Eu: Então, o que acham pessoal?**  
**Felix: Coitadinha da Clar. Não acha que você exagerou um pouco?**  
**Eu: Acho que não. Na verdade eu gostei.**  
**Clarion: Vai dar uma de ser má comigo assim o resto da história?**  
**Eu: Talvez.**  
**James: E eu? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?**  
**Eu: Foi mal Jay, eu te adoro, mas a culpa foi da Kitty.**  
**Ralph: E porque Vanellope foi com ele?**  
**Eu: Só não achei que era hora dela encarar Kitty de novo. Tenho um papel especial para Vani depois.**  
**Felix: Mas vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?**  
**Eu: Quem sabe? Eu estava pensando que alguém poderia morrer no fim e...**  
**Todos olham pra mim: O que?!**  
**Eu: Eu só estava pensando. Ainda não sei o que vai acontecer no fim e mesmo que eu soubesse eu não dirira.**  
**James: Está nos assustando.**  
**Calhoun: Fale por você soldado! Nem em sonho algo que essa pestinha faça vai me assustar, dentro ou fora dessa história.**  
**Clarion: Comigo duas!**  
**Eu: Não? Isso é só o começo. Esperem chegar Labirinto dos Pesadelos. "risada maquiavélica" E Clar, o que você me diz da Festa do Pijama de Vanellope?**  
**Clarion e Calhoun: Do que você está falando?**  
**Eu: Deixa pra lá. Nada de spoilers.**  
**Calhoun: É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que faz garota. E veja se amanhã você faz suas tarefas direito ao invés de ficar o dia todo nessa maldita internet.**  
**Eu: Se continuar chamando ela de maldita aí é que ela vai me dar mais trabalho do que já tá dando. E fica tranquila.**  
**Calhoun: E veja se mantém aquele pivete fora do meu caminho.**  
**Eu: Quem? Wilbur? Sinceramente, ele é fofo e divertido.**  
**Vanellope: Ui! Lily tá apaixonada! "Clarion junta-se a elas, as duas batendo palmas" Lily tá apaixonada! Lily ama Wilbur!**  
**Eu: Calem à boca e fora daqui!**  
**Todos saem.**  
**Eu: Gente, que mico. Em fim, eu...**  
**Vanellope tilta para dentro da sala**  
**Vanellope: Então, já que eu estou fora dessa parte e só estamos nós duas aqui, vai me contar o que acontece?**  
**Eu: Nem pensar.**  
**Vanellope: Por Favor!**  
**Eu: Não.**  
**Vanellope: Por favorzinho, coberto de chocolate.**  
**Eu: Isso é trapaça. Mas a resposta ainda é não.**  
**Vanellope "para os leitores": Viram. Ela sempre faz isso. Vocês não vão ser maus comigo, não é? Se não querem deixar uma review pra ela, façam isso por mim! Cupcakes cobertos de chocolate para todos que comentarem.**  
**Eu: Subornar os leitores não vale Vanellope. Agora fora!**  
**Vanellope: Vai me apresentar seu namorado?**  
**Eu: Wilbur não é meu namorado. E não, não vou. Agora fora!**  
**Agarro ela pelo capuz e atiro ela para fora.**  
**Vanellope "gritando lá de fora": E não esqueçam de dar uma olhada na minha Festa do Pijama!**  
**Eu bato a porta e reviro os olhos.**  
**Eu "suspiro": Crianças. Sinto muito por isso pessoal. Eu adoro ela, mas as vezes até as pessoas que a gente gosta tiram a nossa paciência. Até o próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**N/A: Nem vou comentar essa discussão final, eu simplesmente estava muito inspirada e entediada, talvez aja outras de vez em quando, não posso evitar.**  
**Em fim, obrigado por lerem, agradeceria se deixassem reviews, espero que tenham gostado e vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!**


	7. A cursed fate

**Primeiro, nada disso aqui me pertence, só o roteiro e os OCs, segundo, vou admitir logo no começo que eu estava com um bloqueio de escritor quando escrevi esse capítulo, então talvez ele não tenha saído tão bom no começo, mas eu estava realmente inspirada com o fim e espero que tenha ficado bom.**

* * *

O trio procurou por qualquer sinal de Kitty ou Clarion, técnicamente as duas eram a mesma pessoa, mas procurar por uma ou pela outra era completamente diferente, mas elas pareciam ter desaparecido por completo, como tinha desaparecido à noite.  
Encontrarm com James e Vanellope algumas vezes, acompanhados de um policial. Aparentemente o menino tinha tido permissão para ser escoltado para ajudar os personagens que tinham sido atacados pelo misterioso vírus.  
Eles precisavam encontrar uma maneira de se livrarem de Kitty sem que isso afetasse Clarion, e esperavam que o gêmeo dela, Robin, não fosse sua única esperança.

* * *

Clarion tinha corrido o máximo que pode e derepente se vira perdida. Estava em algum lugar no Legend of Zelda, no que aparentava ser um deserto. A constante tempestade de areia dificultava seu senso de direção e ela não sabia o que fazer. Deveria ter ficado? Não. E se ela perdesse o controle de Kitty e ela machucasse seus amigos?  
Tivera sorte que James, com o espírito de Cat Robin, conhecia um antidoto para curar Vanellope. Ela nunca iria se perdoar se deixasse alguma coisa de mal acontecer ao que ela considerava sua nova família.  
Família. Era aquilo que significava então? Proteger uns aos outros mesmo se precisar se sacrificar para isso?  
Ela finalmente deu de cara com um pouco de segurança, um pequeno fort no meio de todo aquele nada.  
Clarion tentou retirar a máscara. Talvez, sem ela, Kitty fosse embora.  
Mas a máscara não queria sair. Ela lutou por alguns minutos antes de desistir e pela primeira vez, desde os três anos de idade, ela se permitiu chorar.  
"Porque está chorando doçura?" perguntou uma voz familiar e ela parou de chorar na hora. Era Ganondorf.  
"Não me chame de doçura." ela rosnou. "Sua falsidade me dá dor de cabeça."  
"Eu sei a verdade." ele foi claro e direto.  
"Do que está falando?"  
"Sobre o espírito. Também sei que quer se livrar dele. Mas, se você tem um grande poder, porque desperdiçá-lo?"  
"Nenhum argumento seu vai me convencer. Melhor me deixar em paz."  
"Palavras tão rudes para uma criança tão pequena. Responsabilidade de mais para alguém tão jovem."  
"Link também é jovem."  
"É, e veja só no que deu."  
"Do que você está falando?"  
"Ele só conseguiu me vencer depois que uma espada mágica o mandou sete anos no tempo, porque ele era jovem de mais para me enfrentar. Mas isso não o impediu de tentar enfrentá-la e falhar."  
"Kitty?! O que aconteceu com ele?"  
"Não faço ideia. Na verdade ninguém faz, estão todos com medo."  
"Você também?"  
"Talvez, é por isso que estou aqui. Juntos nós podemos dominar isso aqui."  
"Nem pensar. Kitty vai ficar fora de cena o máximo que eu conseguir e você me deixa em paz."

"Acha mesmo que tem escolha? É você quem está falando agora, mas por quanto tempo? Se você continuar lutando ela vai usar você para machucar as pessoas com quem você mais se importa. Juntos, nós três podemos conseguir o que queremos. Você a segurança de seus amigos, eu a minha vingança contra os heróis e Kitty o poder."  
"Não!" ela gritou furiosa. "Vou me livrar de Kitty nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. E vê se me deixa em paz!"  
Ela saiu. Preferia enfrentar a tempestade do que continuar escutando Ganondorf.  
"Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava." ele murmurou com um sorriso maligno assim que ela saiu.

Enquanto caminhava sem rumo, Clarion ia recordando o dia em que recebera aquela máscara.

**Flashback**

Ela estava caminhando por uma feira de ciganos. Tinha ido até lá para comer alguma coisa e agora estava voltando para o seu pequeno esconderijo, quando aquele homem surgiu. Ele sorria e por algum motivo aquele sorriso a assutava. Ela só tinha quatro anos na época, mas não era fácil assustá-la.  
"Quem é você?" ela perguntou nervosa.  
Ele não era normal. Não era um cigano, nem um civil qualquer, carregava uma grande mochila cheia de máscaras e tinha aquele sorriso assustador.  
"Tenho um presente pra você." Ele disse simplesmente.  
Porque continuava a se balançar daquela maneira e aquela risadinha sinistra.  
"Não aceito nada de estranhos." a menina murmurou, o que era uma mentira já que todos normalmente eram estranhos para ela.  
Pamela desviou-se do homem, mas ao virar a esquina de um dos trailers dos ciganos, ele simplesmente estava lá parado na sua frente, agora ele segurava uma máscara negra, com o formato da cara de um gato, um sol brilhante na testa.  
"Veio junto com você." ele disse. "É o seu destino."  
"Desculpe, mas acho que está me confundindo com outra pessoa." ela se desviou novamente, se afastou um pouco e começou a correr.  
Quando olhou para trás para ver se estava sendo seguida, tropeçou em alguma coisa. Sentiu o joelho doendo mas não gritou. Tentou se levantar, e viu a máscara no chão olhando para ela.  
"Está chamando por você." Pamela ouviu a voz do homem. "Vai levá-la de volta, salvá-la da maldição. Você foi a escolhida e não pode fugir de seu destino."  
"Quem está chamando? De volta pra onde? Que maldição?"  
"Vai saber quando chegar a hora. Os dois do crepúsculo vão se enfrentar, para por bem ou por mal o jogo terminar. Amaldiçoado sob a luz um dos guerreiros nasceu, e abençoado foi o que veio da escuridão.  
Um sem o outro não completa o conjunto, e decidirão assim o destino do mundo." ele recitou em uma voz que a assustou ainda mais.  
As pessoas passavam por eles como se não os vissem, como se eles não existissem.  
"E você não existe." o homem respondeu, como se lesse os pensamentos da menina. "Eles te veem, mas não sabem nada sobre você, não são capazes de guardar seu rosto e seu nome em suas memórias, só aqueles que realmente conhecem seu mundo estão com você. Você não é real."  
"Eu sou real!" Ela gritou apavorada. "Se eu não fosse real, como eu estaria..." ela não terminou. Sentando-se, notou que o machucado em seu joelho tinha desaparecido.  
"Você só é real porque não sabe a verdade. Mas tudo isso, está só na sua cabeça. Ela é a única coisa real aqui."  
"Ela quem?"  
Mas Pamela sabia que ele se referia à máscara.  
"Ela chama por você. Não pode fugir."  
Com isso ela viu tudo ficar escuro e estava de volta ao primeiro ponto onde encontrara o homem, mas o homem à sua frente era Jhon, a única pessoa que aa conhecia na cidade inteira.  
"O que está fazendo aqui, pequena?"  
"Só almoçando. Já estou de saída." ela respondeu apressada. "Tenho que ir."  
"Só uma coisa!"  
"O que?"  
"Lembre-se da lenda. Fique longe."  
Quando ela voltou pra seu esconderijo, a máscara estava lá.  
"Não pode fugir de seu destino." ela ouviu uma voz feminina e inumana dizer. "Esqueça a lenda. Fique por perto. Kitty Jackie está de olho em você"

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora de volta à realidade, Clarion se viu no mercado do castelo. Tinha andado tanto durante seu sonhar acordada? Kitty a teria trazido até ali? Ou aquilo era mais um daqueles sonhos reais?  
Ia subindo até o Templo do Tempo quando parou em frente a uma pequena loja ao pé da escada. Entrou e para sua surpresa lá estava ele, o homem que lhe dera a máscara.  
Mas havia algo diferente. Seu sorriso não era assustador como da última vez.  
"Posso ajudá-la mocinha?"  
"Você. Me deu a máscara que estou usando. Porque?"  
"É uma bonita máscara. Muito poderosa também. Mas eu nunca a vi antes."  
"Se não foi você, então quem? Eu reconheceria seu rosto em qualquer lugar."  
"Ela diz que está tudo em seu código. Você foi criada para se lembrar e para responder ao chamado."  
"Você a escuta?"  
"Eu sei tudo sobre máscaras, é o meu trabalho."  
"Então como faço para tirar isso?"  
"Tem que terminar o que começou. Está tudo em seu código, tudo no coração e na mente. Você só vai se libertar quando souber."  
"Souber o que?"  
"A resposta."  
"Que resposta?"  
"Para a pergunta que você busca."  
"As eu não busco nada!" ela protestou zangada.  
"Os únicos que não buscam são aqueles que já encontraram. Vai achar a resposta onde toda vida termina. Agora deve ir."  
A menina não ousou desobedecer.  
Procurar onde a vida termina? Claro, em um cemitério. Mas existiam cemitérios no Arcade? Claro! Hávia um em Kakariko Village e ela estava indo para lá naquele exato momento.

Ela nem sabia porque estava ali, o que estava procurando, mas pelo menos ficaria longe de seus amigos e sua curiosidade iria mantê-la acordada e Kitty sobre controle.  
Ela não gostava de cemitérios e estava escurecendo, mas ela não se importou, apenas pensou que era raro o tempo mudar em um jogo.  
Ela caminhou até a grande lápide no fundo e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Então ela entendeu o porque estava ali. Um dos nomes na lápide era Alyssa Hillary Grace. Alyssa erao neme de sua mãe, aquilo não podia ser apenas uma coincidência.  
Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer e correu para o castelo.  
Zelda se assustou quando a viu, Clarion tinha certeza que por causa da máscara.  
"Você! O que está fazendo aqui?"  
"Eu sei o que está pensando, princesa, mas precisa me escutar."  
"Não vou perder tempo com suas mentiras. Porque os guardas a deixaram entrar?"  
"Eles não deixaram. Preciso de informações."  
"Não vou contar nada pra você."  
"Por favor! Acho que vai ajudar Link."  
"Ajudar? É culpa sua ele estar desaparecido!"  
"Não. A culpa é de Kitty, não minha. E eu preciso que me conte sobre Alyssa Grace."  
"Alyssa? Você a conhece?"  
"Ainda não sei. O que você sabe sobre ela?"  
"Ela era a única em toda a família real que não pertencia a Hyrule. Ela veio fugitiva de uma terra distante, que pertencia a..."  
"Um jogo chamado Dragon's Hunter. Ela era uma elfa caçadora."  
"Como sabe disso?"  
"Apenas continue."  
"A terra foi devastada por uma guerreira amaldiçoada e ela foi a única que conseguiu escapar."  
"Uma guerreira? Uma guerreira gata, que carregava o símbolo da maldição do sol. Então Kitty não veio de outro jogo, ela era a vilã final do jogo. Porque mentir?"  
"Espera, como você sabe de tudo isso?"  
"Parece que eu entendi agora. Dragon's Hunter foi criado sem um fim definitivo, ele podia ser bom ou mal, dependendo do que o jogador fizesse. Já esse jogo, foi criado em um pós apocalípse daquele. Por isso Ganondorf sabe sobre Kitty."  
"Então?"  
"Kitty está presa na máscara. As vezes eu perco o controle dela. O que realmente aconteceu com Link?"  
"Não sei. Kitty veio atrás de mim, Link tentou me proteger e eu não sei como a batalha terminou, mas ela não voltou."  
"Mas porque ela viria atrás de você? A não ser..."  
"A não ser que o que?"  
"Não posso dizer. Tenho que sair daqui. Prometo que vou fazer o possível para parar Kitty, enquanto isso, busque abrigo e fique em segurança."  
E dizendo isso ela saiu correndo.


	8. Trapped

Desistir estava quase se tornando a única opção. Depois de algumas horas de paz, sinais de Kitty começavam a se fazer visíveis por toda parte, mas era tudo o que ela deixava para trás, feridos, alarmes tocando, personagens assustados, desaparecidos ou assaltados, e aqueles políciais nunca pareciam estar no lugar certo para ajudar. Ela parecia desaparecer cada vez que o trio chegava ao lugar de qualquer incidente.  
"Qual é a intenção dela afinal? Tirar o maior número de personagens do caminho até o Arcade abrir semana que vem?" Perguntou Ralph confuso.  
"Algo assim." Calhoun respondeu. Eles tinham acabado de deixar o jogo do Mario, onde Kitty tinha a pouco entrado em uma batalha contra Bowser. "Kitty é uma espécie de vírus, programada para destruir tudo a sua volta. Ela não vai parar até não restar mais nenhum jogo de pé. Ela é pior do que qualquer Cy-Bug, é esperta e calculista."  
"Se ao menos Clarion não tivesse fugido, poderíamos tomar conta dela." Ralph resmungou.  
"Eu teria feito a mesma coisa." Comentou Felix. "Ela é só uma criança, está assustada."  
"E ela estaria pronta a fazer o possível para nos proteger." Tamora continuou. "É uma garota bem forte, mas como consegue desaparecer assim? Kitty tem que ter um esconderijo em algum lugar nesse Arcade."  
"Já conferimos todos os jogos por aqui. Zelda foi a única que viu Clarion depois de nós, mas ela não está mais lá, ela não pode ter desaparecido."

"Juro que ela está nos desafiando." Protestou Calhoun. "Ela desaparece cada vez que chegamos perto de onde ela está. Pra onde ela foi agora?"  
Nesse momento um dos soldados do Hero's Duty os alcançou correndo.  
"Sargento! Estamos com problemas. Os Cy-Bugs despertaram e estão completamente fora de controle."  
"Já estou indo. Fix-It! Wreck-It! Vocês ficam aqui e de olho naquela peste peluda, e na garota também."  
Era o que faltava! Como se Kitty já não fosse vírus suficiente para um único Arcade. E pior, eles pareciam muito interessados em sair do jogo, o que era estranho já que eles não tinham muita inteligência para pensarem sozinhos.  
"What about the beam?"  
"Por algum motivo não está funcionando e alguém bloqueou todos os acessos à torre."  
Ela sabia bem quem era esse alguém.  
"Eu vou entrar. Me dê cobertura!"  
Kitty podia ter trancado todos os acessos principais da torre, mas havia uma passagem que ela não tinha chance alguma de conhecer.  
O caminho até o topo da torre estava cheio de Cy-Bugs mortos. Alguns deles pareciam ter sobrevivido, mas não estavam condições de atacá-los, it was glitching in black pixels like Vanellope.  
"O que é isso?"  
"Ela esteve aqui." Calhoun passou a ficar mais atenta do que nunca ao caminho. "Se vir qualquer sinal de vida não atire para matar."  
Não atirar para matar? Com certeza havia algo muito errado ali.  
Pelo visto Kitty já tinha dado o fora, mas as marcas de garras não deixavam dúvidas.  
"Como eu imaginava. Ela sabotou o farol. Vai levar muito tempo para consertar isso."  
A menos é claro... Mas era uma ideia arriscada, com os Cy-Bugs agitados daquele jeito. Mas era a única maneira de detê-los.  
Foi quando uma sombra veloz virou o canto do corredor correndo. Calhoun correu atrás dela, volta e meia atirando para tentar detê-la, mas parecia quase impossível de acertar Kitty. Ela era veloz e parecia prever cada ataque.

Calhoun conseguiu acompanhar a gata na saída da torre, mas perdeu-a quando tiveram que atravessar o bando de Cy-Bugs na saída do jogo. Quando a Sargento finalmente conseguiu sair, Kitty a estava esperando do lado de fora.  
"Não dá conta nem de me acompanhar?" A gata zombou divertida. Calhoun apontou a arma para ela. "Tem mesmo coragem de atirar em mim? Você se atreveria a machucá-la?"  
Era óbvio que ela estava falando de Clarion, mas se aquela fosse a única maneira de salvar o Arcade...  
A resposta da Sargento foi atirar, forçando Kitty a sair do lugar.  
"Parece que sim. Mas você não é párea para mim."  
A cauda de Kitty chicoteou e arrebatou-lhe a arma.  
"Isso é o que vamos ver." Tamora puxou sua faca, Kitty sorriu maldosamente antes de atacar.  
A batalha que se seguiu logo ganhou platéia, mas, assim como Calhoun estava evitando ao máximo machucar Kitty, a gata parecia estar se segurando também. Ela estava apenas se divertindo? Ou havia algo de Clarion lutando ali dentro?  
A batalha não durou muito, logo Felix e Ralph as alcançaram.  
"A cavalaria chegou! O que foi? Não dá conta de mim sozinha?" Kitty não resistiu a zombar.  
"Não se metam!"  
"Sabe, me escutar pode ser o pior erroa da sua vida sabia?"  
As garras de Kitty se chocaram contra a armadura de Calhoun, mas não pareceram causar nenhum dano.  
"Parece que eu venci."  
"É o que você pensa. Mas eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê por aí."  
E num instante Kitty tinha desaparecido.  
"Não entendi. Porque ela fugiu?" Perguntou Ralph.  
"Não sei, mas não temos tempo para perseguí-la. Fix-It! Preciso de um conserto urgente."  
Era com ele mesmo.

-KK-  
Clarion acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça.  
"Essa não!" Ela deixou escapar um resmungo. Tinha certeza que tinha deixado Kitty tomar o controle novamente. Ela nem percebera quando isso acontecera.

Mas era a única explicação para ela ter aparecido em um lugar completamente diferente do último em que ela se lembrava de estar que fora... Claro, estava a caminho do Sugar Rush da última vez que lembrava.  
Ela deixou o jogo em que estava, que ela nem mesmo sabia qual era e parou um pouco na Central para decidir para onde ir.  
Deixou que sua mente a guiasse até se encontrar no Fix-It Felix Jr. Sem saber o porque estava ali, aproximou-se do prédio.  
"Posso ajudar?" Perguntou uma voz, surpreendendo-a por um momento.  
A menina virou-se, pronta para atacar, mas assim que notou o homem atrás dela decidiu que ele não era um inimigo. Não um perigoso pelomenos.  
"Só estou andando. Um pouco perdida na verdade. Você é?"  
"Gene. Precito de Niceland. E você?"  
"Clar. Ninguém importante. Viu Ralph por aí?"  
"Por que estaria procurando por ele?" Gene perguntou um pouco zangado.  
"Sei lá. Só queria saber. Algum problema?"  
"Ele é um problema."  
'Eles não te contaram?' ela ouviu a voz de Ganondorf em sua mente.  
"Oo que ele fez de errado? Soube que ele é um herói e tudo o mais e..."  
"Herói? É o que todos pensam, mas eu não chamaria consertar sua própria bagunça de heroísmo."  
"Também não." A pequena se viu obrigada a concordar. "Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Ele apenas virou Turbo, quase causou nosso jogo ser desplugado, ouvi dizer que ele levou acidentalmente, embora eu duvide disso, um inseto extremamente perigoso para outro jogo e só porque ele impediu o Arcade de ser destruído ele se tornou um herói."  
"Pessoas aprendem com seus erros." Clarion sugeriu. "E depende bastante das intenções por trás das ações, não é?"  
"É o que todos dizem. Mas isso não muda nada."  
Clarion pensou em tudo isso, mas era coisa de mais até para ela, principalmente considerando que seu cérebro parecia não estar funcionando bem. E se ele estivesse certo? Bem, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o seu problema, mas ela aprendera a não confiar nas pessoas, e se não pudesse confiar nas primeiras pessoas em quem ela tinha realmente se permitido confiar? E se ela ficasse sozinha de novo? Valeria à pena lutar se fosse para voltar a sua antiga vida?  
"Obrigada por me contar." Ela murmurou um pouco assustada e se afastou.  
Proque tudo sempre tinha que dar errado para ela? Por que ela não podia ser apenas uma garota de nove anos normal?  
Estava saindo quando foi surpreendida pela entrada de seu Ralph, Felix e Calhoun.  
"Ei pessoal!" Ela tentou parecer tranquila e forçou um sorriso.  
"A quanto tempo está aqui Pestinha?" Ralph perguntou.  
"Cheguei agora a pouco. Tudo bem? Ou melhor, que pergunta boba. Kitty estava a solta por aí, qual a dimensão dos estragos?"

'Olha só, nem fazem ideia não é?' Clarion ouviu a voz de Kitty em sua mente  
"Cale a boca!" ela rosnou baixinho.  
"Você está bem?" Perguntou Felix.  
"Claro! Por que não?" Ela disfarçou com um sorriso infantil.  
Um tanto infantil de mais para uma garota como ela.  
"Você disfarça bem." Calhoun respondeu "Mas não engana ninguém."  
"Mesmo?" ela perguntou, dessa vez com um sorriso maroto.  
Aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos dela, era difícil dizer se era Clarion ou Kitty falando.  
"Não está conseguindo controlá-la. Faz ideia do que aconteceu?"  
"Se eu soubesse não teria perguntado. Ela te machucou?" A menina notara a marca na armadura de Tamora.  
"Não. Mas foi por pouco. Ela quase soltou um bando de Cy-Bugs no Arcade, e você sabe o que aconteceria depois não sabe?"  
"Faço ideia dos estragos. Eles deriam cabo desse lugar mais rápido que cupins em madeira podre. Mais rápido do que Kitty jamais faria o serviço. Mas está tudo bem agora?"  
"Por enquanto, mas você é a única que pode impedí-la de tentar de novo."

"Você tem que manter Kitty sobre controle." Falou Ralph.  
"Sei que está tentando ajudar, mas falar é fácil. Acha que eu quero isso? Um pouco de bagunça é normal, mas essa destruição... Não entendo porque Kitty quer isso."  
"Ela mesma disse, foi programada para destruir."  
"Ela não entende que depois daqui acabou?"  
'Você não entende?' Kitty perguntou a ela 'Eu a trouxe aqui por vingança, mas depois, voltaremos so mundo real e destruíremos tudo. O Universo não é chamado de Infinito à toa. Milhões e milhões de mundos para destruir.'  
"Não se eu puder impedir." A menina retorquiu.  
"Vomos ajudar." Ralph ofereceu.  
"Vocês vão ajudar me deixando em paz."  
Ela começou a se afastar.  
"A onde você vai?" Felix perguntou.  
"Descolar uma dose de alguma coisa que me dê um 'up' e me mantenha acordada o máximo possível para evitar problemas." Mas ela finalmente se rendeu. "Isso tudo está me deixando maluca! Sou uma guerreira solitária, e de repente vocês aparecem. Acho que minha vida está finalmente perfeita e Kitty chega para estragar tudo. Eu não aguento isso! É um milagre que eu ainda esteja de pé. E eu ainda só tenho esses momentos lúcidos porque o período em que Kitty está mais forte é pouco antes de sol nascer e quando ele começa a se por ela perde as forças. Vou ficar louca se isso continuar assim."  
"Vamos garota, acalme-se!" Ordenou Tamora.  
"Me acalmar?! Ainda me pede uma coisa dessas?! Não é você quem está constantemente em uma batalha interna contra si mesma tentando evitar que tudo com que pela primeira vez você se importou seja destruído e se vendo falhar cada vez mais a cada hora que passa! Ainda me pede para ficar calma?"  
Ela estava gritando agitada o que levou Calhoun a acertar-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, para sua surpresa os olhos da menina se encheram imediatamente de lágrimas e ela murmurou:  
"Eu estou com medo."  
'Está vendo a resposta?' Perguntou Kitty. 'Vendo o quanto se importam?'  
"Me deixe em paz!" Clarion gritou furiosa, mas estava perdendo o controle, entre glitches e la alterava de sua forma normal para a forma da felina, a menina tentou inutilmente arrancar a máscara enquanto ouvia as vozes distantes dos amigos chamando por ela, até que sua mente se apagou por completo.  
"Você está bem?" Felix perguntou preocupado.  
Mas quando a menina olhou para eles, com certeza não era mais ela.  
"Pobre e ingênua garota." Comentou Kitty rindo. "Ela só estava preocupada com vocês, faria tudo para salvá-los, mas ela jamais poderia resistir a mim. E vocês, também não."  
O medalhão dela brilhou com uma luz ofuscante e essa era a última coisa de que os três se lembravam.


	9. Vanellope and Robin

"Tente me alcançar se puder!" Vanellope gritou de seu carro, enquanto ela e James corriam pela estrada perto de Diet Cola Mountain.  
"Está me desafiando?" O garoto gritou de volta, enquanto emparelhava com ela. A resposta da menina foi glitch para mais adiante na estrada. "Ei! Fazer isso toda hora é trapaça!"  
Vanellope riu. Logo James a alcançou novamente, ela tentou repetir o truque, mas dessa vez, como na última Random Roster Racer, ela apareceu no mesmo lugar em que estava e os dois cruzaram a linha de chegada improvisada juntos.  
"Bela corrida!" O menino a parabenizou rindo.  
"Não entendo..." Ela murmurou distraída.  
"O que?"  
"Como my glitch pode não funcionar."  
"Deve ser só uma falha. Você está cansada ou algo parecido."  
"É sempre quando vocês estão por perto." Ela explicou, não em tom acusador.  
"Então não sei não."  
Os dois deixaram os carros e começaram a caminhar juntos.  
"Como será que estão os outros?" Vanellope perguntou de repente.  
"Imagino que se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa já estaríamos sabendo. Relaxa Vani, eles vão achar aquela gata e vai ficar tudo bem."  
"Não é nisso que estou pensando. Clar estava estranha quando os policiais trouxerm você pra cá."  
"Clar é estranha."  
"Mais estranha do que o normal. Assustadora."  
"Isso realmente é estranho, mas tenho certeza que não era nada. Você vai ver como tudo vai dar certo."  
Vanellope sorriu ao sentir a mão dele no seu ombro. Ela não estava acostumada com meninos agindo assim, tão gentis e doces.  
"Pra onde vamos agora?" Ela perguntou animada, banindo todos aqueles pensamentos.  
"Estou cansado, porque não sentamos aqui e conversamos?"  
"Você é muito mole. Só uma off track e uma caminhada curta e já já está cansado?" Ela zombou.  
"Os últimos dias tem sido bem cansativos e assustadores."  
"Foram mesmo dias estranhos." Ela concordou.  
Vanellope finalmente se rendeu, e sentou-se ao lado dele, encostados em uma árvore.  
Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, que realmente estava começando a incomodar Vanellope, que não era uma garota de ficar quieta por muito tempo, ela ouviu James murmurar:  
"Obrigado."  
"Pelo que?"  
"Por ser minha amiga. Eu tinha alguns amigos antes, mas isso é diferente. Todos vocês... Pela primeira vez eu me senti em casa em algum lugar."  
Vanellope sabia bem como era. Quando King Candy/Turbo tinha tomado aquele lugar, transformado ela em um Glitch and all the racers ever bullyed her.  
"Você está em casa bobo." Ela sorriu.

Então James tirou um pedaçinho da beirada do boné e pôs na boca, Vanellope riu.  
"O que foi? É algodão doce." Ele se justificou. "D-O-C-E." Ele soletrou. "Vai me dizer que nunca fez isso?"  
"Eu não." Ela respondeu rindo.  
"Mesmo? Com tantos doces no seu cabelo?"

"Eu não." Ela riu. "Você é completamente maluco."

"Eu sei."

Nesse momento GGloyd chegou em seu carro.

"Vim avisar vocês. Seus amigos foram capturados!"  
"Por quem?" James perguntou preocupado.  
"Sua irmã."  
"O que?!" Os dois ficaram completamente chocados.  
"Bem, não era bem sua irmã, ela se transformou em uma criatura felina e apagou todo mundo. E tem mais, aqueles policiais estão do lado dela. Acho que ela tinha me farejado, mas eu consegui vir avisar vocês antes que ela estivesse desocupada o suficiente para vir atrás de mim."  
"Como sabe disso?" Vanellope o olhou desconfiada. Vindo de Gloyd, tudo podia ser uma pegadinha.  
"Eu tinha ido procurar a Pammy quando vi eles discutindo. Esperei por ela escondido e vi tudo."  
"Se for mais uma brincadeira sua..." A Presidente ameaçou.  
"Ele está dizendo a verdade." James a interrompeu, mas a voz já não era mais a de James.  
Gloyd aproveitou para pular de volta para seu Kart e foi embora.  
"Quem é você?" Vanellope recuou. Os olhos do garoto agora eram amarelos e felinos.  
"Não tenha medo princesinha." Ele se levantou e fez uma reverência para ela. "Cat Robin ao seu dispor. Não tenho muito tempo por isso me escute. Se Kitty capturou seus amigos, eles tem uma pequena chance de sobrevivência, mas você é a única que pode fazer alguma coisa."  
"Eu? Por que eu?"  
"Por que estou preso nesse jogo. Quando seu amigo prometeu aos policiais que ia ficar aqui eu fiquei preso a esse juramento. Não posso sair sem segunda ordem. Mas você pode. É pequena, mas é nobre, corajosa e tem um poder muito útil."  
"Não entendo. Se os policiais estão do lado dela, por que deixaram James salvar os personagems que Kitty atacou?"  
"Eles não estão do lado de ninguém. Não duvido nada que ela os tenha posto aqui e que eles não saibam de nada do que está acontecendo. Você é a única esperança. Isso aqui" Ele apontou para o medalhão em seu pescoço, vai lhe dar todos os poderes que você precisar e vou lhe dar o feitiço para aprisionar Kitty."  
"Por que eu? Não sou a única que pode sair daqui."  
"Não conheço muito daqui, parte do que sei é o pouco que seu amigo James me dá acesso. Vocês são as pessoas em quem ele mais confia e você foi a única que restou. Vai ajudar?"  
"Sou mesmo a única esperança dos meus amigos?"  
"A única em que confio."  
"Então eu vou."  
"Eu sabia que você ia aceitar. Só mais duas coisas: Você não precisa ir sozinha, se confia em alguém é sempre bom ter amigos por perto. E quero que tome muito cuidado com isso."  
"O medalhão? Por que? Não é só uma joia?"  
"Ele não só guarda um grande poder, como tudo o que seu amigo é, suas memórias e tudo o mais. O código dele foi guardado nesse medalhão. A vida dele está literalmente em suas mãos."  
Ela assentiu. O que mais ela poderia fazer? Robin finalmente entregou-lhe o medalhão e ela o colocou no pescoço, dava para sentir uma forte energia emanando dali.  
Ela voltou-se para Cat Robin, mas James parecia estar voltando a si, então ela escondeu o medalhão dentro da blusa e correu.

* * *

Uma terrivel dor de cabeça foi a primeira coisa que o trio sentiu quando acrodou. Estavam presos em uma cela, num espaço um tanto apertado para eles. Não dava para ver muito além dali, exceto uma escrivaninha com um moderno computador e um baú.  
O lugar era bem iluminado, mas parecia deserto.  
"Onde nós estamos?" Felix perguntou atordoado.  
"Bem vindos ao peu pequeno fort." Zombou uma voz felina e Kitty Jackie apareceu. "Confortáveis?"  
"Por que estamos aqui?"  
"Por que estavam no meu caminho. Foram o maior problema que eu tive desde que cheguei."  
"Então porque ainda estamos vivos?"  
"Fazer a coisa por mim mesma não tem graça. Sem contar que o feitiço que me aprisiona me impede de matar qualquer um diretamente. Normalmente meu veneno dá conta do recado, mas graças a vocês eu descobri a maior arma de destruição do universo."

"Por que você quer destruir tudo?" Ralph perguntou confuso.  
"Por que foi a primeira ideia que me veio na mente." Kitty respondeu, os três olharam para ela chocados. "It's a joke." ela riu. "Deixe-me ver... Amaldiçoada, nascida para destruir, mas esse não é o ponto, quando eu tinha dez, fui mandada em uma missão. Eu tinha algo a provar e era o que eu ia fazer. Foi quando destruí meu primeiro planeta. Era uma missão de conquista, mas eles resistiram o máximo que puderam e eu não ia desistir. Acho que naquele momento minha maldição se tornou mais forte, impulsionada a destruir tudo em meu caminho até não sobrar mais nada. É meu destino, não posso evitar, e depois de um tempo eu acabei gostando disso. Mas não tenho tempo para papear com vocês. Aproveitem a estadia, trago um presente pra vocês quando eu voltar."  
Quando ela começou a se afastar, Ralph socou as grades na intenção de quebrá-las, mas uma barreira azul brilhou e elas sequer se moveram.  
"Ah, esqueci de contar, sei de cada mínimo detalhe sobre cada um de vocês, previ cada problema que pudesse ocorrer e bloqueei todos com magia, só por precaução. Não sou a criatura mais poderosa do universo à toa." E gargalhando assustadoramente ela saiu.  
O aviso dela não pareceu surtir muito efeito pois Ralph tentou novamente, e de novo e de novo e isso por um certo tempo.  
"Wreck-It, desista. Isso..." Tamora começou, finalmente cansada, mas não terminou a frase. Sentia sua cabeça muito atordoada e por pouco não vomitou.  
"Está bem querida?" Felix perguntou preocupado.  
"Estou Fix-It, eu só..." Mas um ataque de black glitches a fez parar.  
"Disse que ela não tinha te machucado!" Ele protestou.  
"E não fez. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Ela deve ter feito alguma coisa. Eu não me surpreenderia."  
"Precisamos sair daqui! Precisamos impedí-la! Precisamos..." Felix começava a ficar um tanto desesperado.  
"Precisamos ficar calmos e pensar em um plano." A Sargento determinou. "Ninguém é perfeito. Ela não pode ter pensado em tudo. Tem que haver uma saída."  
"Mesmo que saíssemos daqui, não podemos machucá-la sem machucar a Clar." Ralph respondeu. "E se sairmos, sabe-se lá o que terá sobrado até lá."  
"Temos que conseguir. Ou morrer tentando."


	10. Candy Rescuers

Vanellope estava diante dos corredores no palácio. Tinha convocado uma reunião urgente, mas sem muita esperança. Não tinha intenção de ir naquela aventura sozinha, mas estava com pressa e não tinha muita confiança de conseguir alguém que fosse com ela de boa vontade.  
"Devem estar imaginando porque eu os chamei aqui." Ela começou. "Bem, devem saber que o Arcade corre perigo..."  
"Mas seus amigos podem resolver, não é?" Taffyta a interrompeu.  
"É por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Eles não podem, não se não os salvarmos. Estou indo em uma missão de resgate e convocando alguns de vocês para se unirem a mim."  
"Eu não."  
"Tô fora."  
Foram a maioria das respostas, mas três meninas se adiantaram.  
Três. Melhor do que Vanellope esperava, ainda mais sendo as três novatas, que nem mesmo chegavam a conhecer seus amigos.  
"Conte com a gente." Falou Patty, que parecia liderar o trio. As outras eram Kandella e Citrus.  
"Vai ser perigoso." A Presidente alertou.  
"Não vai nos assustar." Falou Citrus. "Se seus amigos estão em perigo, vamos ajudar."  
"Então vamos antes que seja tarde de mais."  
Vanellope não podia dizer que não estava com medo, mas eles eram a família que ela tinha.

Ela tentou se decidir se deviam levar alguma coisa mas, como não haviam armas ali, resolveu que era melhor não.  
As quatro saíram para pegar seus carros, e Vanellope encontrou no seu um cajado, que lembrava bastante seu cetro, mas era azul e incrustrado de Confetes coloridos. Tinha um bilhete também.

_Vani._

_Achei que lhe podia ser útil nessa missão. Tudo o que eu puder fazer para ajudar._

Ela sorriu. Só podia ser de James, já que ele fora o único que não comparecera à reunião.  
Deixaram os carros perto da ponte e optaram por ir andando. Saíram do jogo e foi quando a primeira dificuldade surgiu.  
"Pra onde exatamente estamos indo?" Perguntou Citrus, olhando a estação em volta.

"Não sei." Vanellope respondeu séria.  
"O que!" Exclamou Citrus. "Eu só vim com vocês porque achei que você sabia para onde estava indo."  
"Desculpe." Vanellope respondeu com sarcasmo. "Ainda dá tempo de voltar para o Sugar Rush se quiser. Vamos..." Vanellope parou para pensar. Quando ela inclinou o cajado para a direita viu que ele brilhava um pouco. "Por aqui!" Ela anunciou sorridente.  
"Está bem quieto aqui." Observou Kandella. "O Arcade está fechado e está tudo tão deserto."  
"É melhor nos apressarmos." Vanellope respondeu, enqunto corriam para o fundo da estação, indo encontrar um portal que Vanellope não se lembrava de existir ali  
"Que jogo é esse?" Perguntou Kandella curiosa.  
Não hávia letreiro como nos outros.  
"Só tem um jeito de descobrir." Falou Patty, sendo a primeira a cruzar o portal.  
Ao contrário do que elas esperavam, nenhum alarme soou, ninguém tentou impedí-las nem nada, então as quatro entraram.  
Andaram um pouco por um corredor que ainda parecia fazer parte da Estação Central quando ouviram alguém rindo e o som de passos. Patty puxou as amigas para dentro de uma porta lateral, no instante em que Kitty apareceu no canto do corredor. Quando chegou em frente a porta onde as meninas estavam escondidas ela parou.  
"Sinto cheiro de doce." As meninas a ouviram murmurar e se encolheram mais para o fundo do que para Vanellope parecia ser um armário de limpeza.

Então a porta se abriu mas aparentemente Kitty não era capaz de vê-las, pois depois de uma rápida olhada em volta fechou a porta e as meninas a ouviram se afastar correndo.  
"Essa passou perto." Suspirou Kandella aliviada.  
"Vamos meninas!" Vanellope chamou, verificando o medalhão que tinha esquentado quando Kitty se aproximara.  
Finalmente chegaram a outro corredor, este tinha uma fileira de celas de um lado e a parede lisa do outro.  
"Isso aqui está me dando arrepios." Murmurou Citrus. "Que lugar é esse?"  
"Parece algum tipo de posto polícial." Vanellope respondeu. "Pelo visto foi pra cá que Kitty trouxe todos os personagens desaparecidos."  
"Ótimo!" Exclamou Kandella. "Vamos soltá-los."  
"As chaves devem estar por aqui em algum lugar." Vanellope concordou e as quatro começaram a procurar.  
"Que tal naquele baú?" Kandella sugeriu.  
"Boa Kand!" Patty correu para lá, as outras foram atrás.

"Vanellope?!" Para a sua surpresa ela ouviu a voz de Ralph logo atrás dela e virou-se.  
"Ralphie!"  
Ela tiltou para perto do amigo.  
"O que está fazendo aqui?"  
"Um resgate." Ela respondeu como se fosse óbvio. "Encontraram a chave?" Perguntou para Citrus e Patty que revistavam o baú.  
Ou melhor, Patty estava procurando, Citrus mantinha o olhar em Felix com um leve sorriso no rosto. Kandella estava sentada distraídamente na frente do computador.  
"É lacrado com magia. Estão perdendo seu tempo." Avisou Calhoun "E qual é o problema com a sua amiga?"  
"Citrus!" Patty lhe deu uma cotovelada. "Ajudar é bom sabia?"  
"Não a ouviu? Está perdendo seu tempo."  
"E você também." Resmungou Kandella.  
"Do que está falando?"  
"Nada. Só cuidado com as ilusões."  
"Você fala de mais." Respondeu Patty, finalmente abandonando o baú.  
"Tive uma ideia! Robin disse que me mandou aqui porque eu tinha um poder especial." Vanellope exclamou e tiltou para dentro da cela e de volta para fora com os amigos.  
"Onde estão os guardas daqui?" Patty perguntou.  
"Eliminados." Respondeu Kandella. "E todos nós vamos estar se ninguém fizer alguma coisa rápida."  
"Como você sabe?"  
"Está tudo aqui no computador. Agora vamos sair daqui." Ela pediu.

Claro, sair, era o que todos estavam querendo, mas logo que saíram a estação estava cheia de Cy-Bugs, soldados espalhados por todos os lados tentando impedir que eles invadissem qualquer um dos jogos, mas Kitty parecia estar se divertindo atrapalhando.  
James correu até eles.  
"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou com pressa. "Fui dar uma olhada e consegui sair, a área está cheia de Cy-Bugs agitados e Kitty parece estar se divertindo com a confusão."  
"E porque você está aqui garoto?" Calhoun perguntou.  
"Fiquei preocupado com vocês. E porque você está com meu medalhão Vani?"  
"Desculpe. Robin me deu. Aqui." Ela devolveu a ele. "Não foi uma missão tão perigosa quanto esperávamos."  
"O perigo começa agora." O menino murmurou. "Vani! Medidas defensivas. Crie um lacre mágico e mantenha todos os jogos fechados. Você e suas amigas voltem para o Sugar Rush e aguardem lá até segunda ordem."  
"O que?"  
"Você me ouviu. Vamos limitar a batalha à Central para não termos riscos extras. Sargento! Mande seus soldados de volta para o Hero's Duty. Cada um de vocês volte para seus jogos e eu vou ver se eu e Robin conseguimos consertar essa bagunça."  
Todos olharam para James surpresos. Nunca tinham visto o menino agir daquela forma. Era o comportamento que se esperava de Clarion, não dele.  
"Será que alguém me ouviu?" Ele perguntou.  
"Vamos ficar com você garoto." Respondeu Calhoun.  
"Não gosto da ideia mais não posso impedir. Mas mande os soldados de volta e você Vani, faça o que eu disse e fique em segurança."  
"Mas e você?"  
"Eu espero sair dessa inteiro. Confie em mim."

Ela finalmente assentiu e puxou as amigas de volta para o Sugar Rush.  
"Você também vai voltar para lá pestinha." Ralph falou para ele.  
"Nem pensar. É minha irmã, eu quero ajudar. Não vão me impedir."  
"O menino é corajoso." Kitty provocou se aproximando.  
"Nos deixe em paz!" Ele gritou.  
Kitty deu um passo a frente ame açadora, mas Calhoun puxou o menino para trás dela.  
"E essa aqui então? Ainda de pé depois de tanto tempo."  
"Clarion, eu sei que você está aí! Reaja!"  
"São muito esperançosos também. Clarion não pode ouví-los, ela jamais vai..."  
Mas algo estava errado. Ela levou a mão à cabeça e recuou, aparentemente atordoada.


	11. The Final Battle

Clarion sentiu-se despertar. A sua volta, escuridão total,. Uma música desafinada tocava cada vez mais alto. De repente alguém gritou e ela sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, caindo de joelhos.  
Quando conseguiu se recobrar da dor ela ouviu uma risada estranhamente familiar, ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu aquele estranho vendedor de máscaras sorrindo para ela.  
"Do que está rindo?" ela perguntou.  
No momento que disse aquilo a música voltou a soar, junto com um barulho que parecia vir de um vento forte. Risadas sinistras ecoavam a toda volta.  
Ela levantou-se.  
"Pare com isso!" ela gritou para o homem, intencionando dar-lhe um tapa, mas ele simplesmente desapareceu e reaparecu mais adiante.  
"Kitty!" ela gritou. "Eu sei que é você. Não está me assustando!"  
As risadas e a música continuavam. Agora mais graves, menos humanas. A dor retornava, flash de luzes e sombras corriam a sua volta. O homem tinha desaparecido.  
"Ladra." ela ouviu uma voz ecoar distante, acusadora.  
"Não roubei nada!" ela protestou em voz alta.  
"Assassina!" Gritou outra voz.  
"Para com isso Kitty!" ela gritou.  
Mais risadas, dessa vez pareciam pertencer a crianças. A música silenciara e ela viu os corredores do Sugar Rush, rodevam alguém.  
"Criminoso!"  
"Assassino!"  
Eles gritavam e Clarion viu que eles rodeavam James.  
"Não fiz nada!" ele protestou assustado.  
"Você a matou!" alguém acusou.  
Era difícil saber quem, as vozes soavam distorcidas.  
"Você nem deveria estar aqui."  
"Você é uma ameaça."  
"Traidor!"  
"Assassino!"  
Eles voltaram a rir, enquanto James protestava que não fora ele e pedia para deixarem ele em paz.  
"Para com isso Kitty!" Clarion gritou para a escuridão. "Foi você! Jay não teve nada a ver com isso!"  
"Nós sabemos disso." A voz de Ganondorf sussurrou em seu ouvido." ela virou-se para encará-lo, mas ele não estava lá. "Eles não."  
"Por que ele? Por que eu?"  
"Abençoados, amaldiçoados. Destinos entrelaçados, a morte de um é certa." Recitou outra voz na escuridão.  
A música e as risadas retornaram, junto com a dor de cabeça. Ela caiu de joelhos novamente. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo e ela gritou de dor. Outra vez. E mais uma. Ela sentia suas forças se esgotando rapidamente.  
Outras vozes também gritavam. Muitas desconhecidas, outras conhecidas. Seus amigos. Estavam sofrendo e ela simplesmente não podia fazer nada.  
Em meio aos gritos, a risada infantil e felina de Kitty.  
Mesmo sentindo dor, Clarion se levantou. Mais risadas e aquela música sinistra e desafinada, aquele vento forte.  
A dor voltou. Ela gritou novamente e dessa vez uma explosão de luz aconteceu.

**_-KK-_**

Na Central, Ralph, Felix e Calhoun rodeavam a pequena Clarion, preocupados. Ela simplesmente estava ali, de joelhos feito uma estátua, metade ela, metade Kitty, olhos fechados, não parecia respirar, não parecia capaz de ouví-los.  
Então em um glitch ela voltou a ser ela mesma completamente e se pôs em pé, expressão vazia, olhos sem vida.  
E então ela gritou, uma explosão de luz a envolveu, metade dourada, metade prateada, então as duas luzes se separaram, uma sendo empurrada para a frente, a outra caindo no chão.  
A primeira luz a se extinguir foi a prateada, da figura caída. Clarion, com suas roupas do Sugar Rush.  
A luz dourada se extinguiu também, revelando uma figura alta e negra. Kitty, em sua forma completa, apenas seu rosto ainda lembrava um pouco que ela não passava de um espírito trancado em uma máscara, que por algum motivo ganhara vida e agora tinha um corpo.

Ela aproximou-se do grupo.

"Escaparam, não foi? Garanto que não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Vou acabar com vocês agora mesmo, a começar pelo pirralho, antes que meu irmão resolva se meter."

"Deixe ele em paz." Calhoun ordenou, atirando contra Kitty mais errando o alvo, James correu para trás de Ralph em busca de proteção.

"Acha que está em condições de me impedir querida? É um milagre que você ainda consiga se mover depois de tanto tempo envenenada. É mais forte do que eu pensava, mas não tão forte assim."

Kitty tentou atacá-la, mas foi obrigada a recuar para evitar um soco de Ralph.

"Isso, lutem, só tornam as coisas mais divertidas. Mas no final, estão perdendo seu tempo."

Calhoun atirou novamente, Kitty saltou e tomou-lhe a arma, agarrou-a e uma voz os surpreendeu.

"Deixe meus amigos em paz!" Clarion finalmente se levantou, seus olhos estavam prateados mas tirando isso ela parecia normal.  
"Como você..."  
"Parece com medo Kitty. Pensou que era tão fácil acabar comigo?"  
Kitty largou Calhoun e aproximou-se da garota.  
"Está mesmo me desafiando pirralha?"  
"Um contra um. Sem truques com insetrônicos e sem involver meus amigos nisso."  
"É muito doce da sua parte garota. Sua mãe também lutou assim. Mas era tarde de mais para ela, aim como é pra vocês. Não vão conseguir segurar os Cy-Bugs aqui por muito tempo, eles vão destruir os jogos e seus personagens um a um, e toda essa sua batalha terá sido em vão. Vai se reúnir a sua doce mãezinha antes mesmo do que pensa."  
Clarion acertou um soco em Kitty que a fez cambalear.  
"Não se atreva a falar assim da minha mãe." A menina ameaçou furiosa.  
"Muito bem docinho. Hora da batalha!"  
Um Cy-Bug veio na direção de Clarion mas ele explodiu antes de alcançá-la, a menina olhou para trás e viu Felix com uma arma, ele e Ralph lutando contra os Cy-Bugs.

"Pega ela garota!" Ralph gritou. "Nós te damos cobertura!"

"Deixa comigo galera. Vou acabar com essa peste e com qualquer outro inseto que entrar no meu caminho."

Em um movimento rápido e um brilho de pixels, um sabre de luz se materializou na mão da menina. Kitty fez o mesmo.

"Você não é páreo para mim pirralha."  
Clarion não respondeu, focada de mais na batalha. Normalmente ela estaria realmente perdendo o seu tempo já que não estava acostumada com espadas e Kitty parecia treinada para aquilo, mas desde que Kitty se separara dela ela sentia uma energia nova, algo muito forte que a impulsionava para a batalha.  
Os Cy-Bugs a volta dificultavam ainda mais as coisas, atenção e força redobrada, ela precisava...  
De repente Vanellope saiu correndo do Sugar Rush, a atenção das duas guerreiras sendo desviada para a garotinha.  
"Vani!" Clarion gritou quando um Cy-Bug voou na direção da pequena Presidente.  
Um raio de luz partiu do bastão de doce que Vanellope segurava, desintegrando o monstro. O olhar das duas guerreiras recaiu sobre o medalhão vermelho no pescoço dela.  
"Não pode ser!" Kitty murmurou furiosa e correu na direção da garota, antes de Clarion derreubá-la.  
"Não vai machucá-la."  
"E é você quem vai me impedir?"  
Kitty conseguiu tirar a menina de cima dela, mas antes que pudesse alcançar Vanellope, que correra para junto dos amigos, Clarion tornou a atacá-la.  
Os golpes da garota não pareciam surtir efeito na felina, como se ela não passasse de uma sombra. Ao contrário dela, Clarion volta e meia se feria, mas os machucados simplesmente desapareciam.  
Então Clarion conseguiu golpear Kitty e atirá-la para longe. Ela correu para Vanellope.  
"O que está fazendo aqui?"  
Kitty tentava se livrar dos Cy-Bugs que tentavam atacá-la a todo custo, para tentar retomar a batalha.  
"Vim avisá-la. Você não pode derrotar Kitty, ela precisa ser aprisionada de volta."  
"Como sabe disso?"  
"Eu só sei. Robin me deu o feitiço."  
"Ótimo! Passe pra cá."  
"Você não pode." James respondeu "Só um feiticeiro pode fazer isso."  
"Robin?" Clarion arriscou.  
"Vanellope." O menino a corrigiu.  
"Eu?"  
"Ele deu o medalhão a você, não para te dar poderes, mas porque você tem os poderes."  
"Como?"  
"Não sei."  
"Foi ele quem te disse isso?"  
James assentiu.  
Mas antes que algo mais fosse dito Kitty conseguiu alcançá-los. Tentou atacar Vanellope mas Clarion a deteu.  
"Sua batalha é comigo Kitty!"  
"Desde que a pestinha não se meta, acabo com você primeiro, e com ela depois."

O que? Deixar Vanellope se arriscar por ela? Normalmente ela diria não, mas se aquela era a única maneira de acabar com aquela batalha antes que tudo fosse destruído...  
Alguns segundos de distração, Kitty a golpeou e a derrubou. Com o corpo todo dolorido ela encarou a gata.  
"Não pode me machucar." Ela ainda desafiou ferozmente.  
"Mesmo queridinha?" Para sua surpresa, Kitty arrancou-lhe o medalhão. Da mão da gata brilhou uma luz negra e Clarion sentiu todo o seu corpo em chamas. "O que você disse?"  
A dor parou, a menina respirou fundo antes de encarar sua adversária.  
"Isso não é nada."  
"Não faz ideia não é? Isso é só uma demonstração. Tudo o que você é está aqui na minha mão. Eu posso destruir você de uma vez só, ou fazer isso pouco a pouco."  
Ela tocou o centro do medalhão e uma caixa de código se abriu. Clarion tinha dificuldade de ver o que ela estava fazendo, mas sentiu seu braço arder e um longo corte se formar ali.  
Foi quando ela reagiu. Num movimento rápido ela mordeu Kitty, que gritou e por um momento aliviou um pouco a pressão que a prendia.  
"Esquece que sou a única coisa que pode te atingir também."  
Com o braço bom livre ela atingiu Kitty com um soco na cara e conseguiu deslizar para longe. Antes que a gata pudesse reagir, a menina derrubou-lhe com um chute, o medalhão deslizou para longe.  
Clarion tinha uma arma prateada apontada para Kitty.  
"Quais são suas últimas palavras?" A menina perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.  
"Você não tem coragem de atirar em mim." Kitty a desafiou.  
Clarion engatilhou a arma.  
"É fraca de mais para isso. Uma batalha é uma coisa, mas estou desarmada e indefesa, você não faria isso."  
Clarion baixou a arma. Kitty se levantou com um sorriso triunfante.  
"Está errada." A menina murmurou. "Primeiro, eu sei que isso não vai matá-la. E mesmo que fosse, misericórdia não é fraqueza." E num golpe rápido e um brilho prateado, a faca de Clarion partiu a máscara de Kitty ao meio, quase separando-a em duas metades. O corpo da gata se desfez, mas a máscara vibrava e a ponta do corte brilhava, não ia demorar a se consertar.  
"Vanellope, agora!"  
Vanellope ascentiu e começou a invocar o feitiço para aprisionar Kitty. Os olhos de máscara brilharam e uma fumaça preta começou a sair debaixo dela enquanto Kitty tentava resistir.  
Vanellope começou a sentir-se fraca e zonza, ela tinha medo de não conseguir quando sentiu a mão de James em seu ombro e uma energia forte emanando dali.  
Juntos os dois terminaram o feitiço. Dos olhos da máscara saíram raios de luz e um grito assustador encheu o ar. A luz começou a atrair e destruir os Cy-Bugs. Quando finalmente se extinguiu, tudo voltou a mais perfeita paz. A máscara ainda estava caída ali, sem vida, Clarion a apanhou.  
"Terminou?" Os outros dois pequenos perguntaram.  
Clarion bateu de leve na máscara e esperou uma reação. Como não veio ela sorriu.  
"Sim. Terminou."  
"Não muito bem." Murmurou James.  
Clarion mordeu o lábio com nervosismo e evitou o olhar dos amigos. Pensar que, de uma forma indireta, tudo aquilo fora culpa dela.  
Então seus olhos, novamente azuis, brilharam com uma ideia repentina.  
"Alma por alma. Não sou uma feiticeira mas eu também não sou tão inútil assim."  
Ela apanhou seu medalhão rapidamente e correu para a entrada do Hero's Duty.  
"Onde você está indo?" Vanellope, James e Ralph correram atrás dela.  
"Resolver uns problemas. Felix! Preciso de você! E de alguém mais para me ajudar."  
"Eu vou." Ralph se ofereceu. "Vocês ficam aqui e em segurança crianças."  
"Esperança ainda tá de pé!" Exclamou uma animada Clarion. "Eu ainda tô com a bola toda galera!"  
James ficou preocupado ao ouví-la falando daquele jeito, mas Felix viu um pouco de esperança no sorriso da menina.  
"E Vani, devolva o medalhão do Jay. Quanto a esse cajado, quando voltar para casa, guarde ele em um lugar bem seguro."  
E com isso ela correu, forçando os dois a acompanhá-la.  
"Tem certeza do que está fazendo pestinha?" Ralph perguntou.  
"Aposto e ganho." A menina respondeu confiante. "O lugar ainda está cheio de Cy-Bugs, você, Felix, precisa consertar o estrago de Kitty definitivamente dessa vez, vou arrumar uma escolta de segurança pra você."  
"Eu não..."  
"Não posso me arriscar a perder ninguém. Ralph, você vem comigo."  
Ela deixou os dois sozinhos por alguns minutos, mas logo voltou. Ela apenas apontou a direção para Felix e saiu correndo, Ralph a seguiu.  
"Onde exatamente estamos indo?"  
"Só me siga Ralphie! Tô prometendo que tudo vai dar certo."  
Ela parecia confiante e Ralph resolveu confiar nela, antes de perceber onde estavam.  
"Clar, o que estamos fazendo aqui?"  
Clarion não respondeu. Ela tirou algumas coisas de sua bolsa, plugou alguns cabos e em menos de dois minutos tinha conseguido acesso à sala do código.  
"O que você está pensando em fazer?"  
"Apenas confie em mim." Ela retirou uma corda da bolsa e amarrou uma ponta na cintura, entregando a outra pra Ralph, antes de mergulhar na sala. Ele até pensou em detê-la, mas confiava nela.

A menina retirou um fio da bolsa, as duas presilhas do cabelo, plugou cada ponta do fio em uma das presilhas, prendeu uma das presilhas na ponta do medalhão e a outra na caixa do código de Calhoun. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou em toda a sua energia. Ela sentiu uma descarga elétrica e fez o possível para segurar um grito, começou a sentir sua mente falhando, mas fez o possível para manter a concentração. Outra descarga e ela já mal sentia seu corpo e uma terceira finalmente a deixou inconsciênte.


	12. Cotton Candy Twins' end

Ao sentir o peso da corda mudar, Ralph puxou a menina de volta e se assustou ao vê-la inconsciente.

"Clar!" Ele chamou, mas ela não respondeu, seu medalhão estava negro, apenas as beiradas piscavam fracamente em azul. Sem saber o que fazer correu com ela de volta para a estação, de volta para os amigos.

Vanellope e James vieram correndo alegremente para ele.

"Ralph! Não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!"

Mas então o menino viu a irmã inconsciente.

"Não me diga que ela fez o que eu estou pensando!" Ele exclamou chocado.

"O que?" Perguntou Ralph.

"Esquece. Ela não seria tão louca. Seria?"

"Não sei do que está falando," Vanellope respondeu "mas acha mesmo que não?"

James teve que concordar. Aquilo parecia mesmo o tipo de coisa que Clarion faria.

"Posso vê-la?"Ele pediu.

Ralph a colocou sobre um banco e James se aproximou e verificou que ela ainda estava viva. Ele invocou esferas de energia e deu um choque nela, mas não pareceu surtir muito efeito. Tentou de novo e de novo, até sentir suas energias se esgotando e a esperança se esvaindo.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Ele finalmente perguntou derrotado.

"Você está fazendo da maneira errada." Calhoun o afastou. E surpreendendo a todos ela sacou sua pistola e atirou na menina.

Mas para surpresa maior ainda, o medalhão da menina apagou por completo por um momento, depois voltou a brilhar intensamente, qualquer sinal do tiro desapareceu e ela se sentou atordoada.

"Jay." Ela resmungou "Não acredito que tentou algo tão estúpido."

Clarion se levantou com seu habitual sorriso maroto. Para sua surpresa o irmão lhe acertou um soco.

"Nunca mai me assuste desse jeito!" Ele reclamou, antes de abraçá-la.

"Não posso prometer nada."

"Eu já esperava. Mas valia à pena arriscar."

"E a máscara?"

"Guardei, no velho esconderijo de Kitty."

"Guardei o cajado também." Vanellope acrescentou. "E soltamos todos os que ela tinha prendido. Acho que não vão se lembrar de nada quando acordarem."

"Bom trabalho criança." Tamora os parabenizou.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa Clarion a abraçou.

"Eu só cumpri com o meu dever."

"Obrigada!" Ela finalmente se rendeu e abraçou a menina de volta.

Não foi nada, mas... Odeio estragar o momento feliz mas eu e James estamos vazando."

"Vazando?" Vanellope virou-se para ela.

"Isso. Dando o fora, compreende?"

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu sarcástica. "Mais, por que?"

"Somos um perigo para esse lugar. Mesmo sem Kitty e Cat nós somos perigosos de mais, e sequer sabemos controlar nossos poderes direito, sem contar que vão começar a nos procurar lá fora e garanto que vai virar confusão. Nem adianta dizerem alguma coisa, não vão conseguir me fazer mudar de ideia."

Clarion caminhou até o fundo da estação e girando a pedra de seu medalhão entre as mãos um portal se abriu.

"Jay, hora de ir!" Ela chamou o irmão.

O menino suspirou.

"Por mais que eu deteste isso, ela está certa sobre a parte de nos procurarem e da confusão. Temos mesmo que ir."

Ele deu um abraço em cada um e um leve beijo na bochecha de Vanellope antes de correr para alcançar Clarion.

-KK-

Olhando para o céu, Clarion inspirou fundo o ar fresco da manhã.  
James, ao seu lado, cruzou os braços sentindo um pouco de frio. Ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali para começar.  
"Vamos logo. Temos muito o que fazer." A menina comandou.  
"Onde estamos indo?"  
"Minha casa. Anda logo."  
"Pensei que você não tivesse uma casa."  
"Só vem comigo."  
Ela praticamente o arrastou para o que parecia ser um prédio abandonado, levou-o para o subsolo onde estava montado uma casinha improvisada com coisas velhas, rasgadas, quebradas. Por toda parte haviam desenhos feitos em folhas de papeis antigas, amassadas e rasgadas.  
"Essa é a sua casa?"  
"Um lixo não é?"  
"O que é esse lugar?"  
"Um antigo prédio abandonado, refúgio de uma gangue. Eles me deixavam ficar aqui, mas ainda bem que não tem ninguém em casa.

Olhando para o céu, Clarion inspirou fundo o ar fresco da manhã.  
James, ao seu lado, cruzou os braços sentindo um pouco de frio. Ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali para começar.  
"Vamos logo. Temos muito o que fazer." A menina comandou.  
"Onde estamos indo?"  
"Você, vem comigo!" Ela o puxou até uma grande mansão que parecia parte de um filme de terror. "Você vai me esperar lá dentro. Se tudo correr bem eu volto em uma hora."  
"Por que? Onde você vai?"  
"Apenas confie em mim."  
"Tem uma hora."  
"Pode contar comigo."  
Ela não gostava de enganá-lo, mas se contasse o que estava prestes a fazer ele não ia concordar, ele ia fugir e aquele plano era crucial para o fim de tudo.  
A primeira coisa que ela fez foi correr para o que antigamente era o seu refúgio e recolher as poucas coisas que ela podia chamar de suas, o que não incluía mais que uma pasta de desenhos, algumas roupas apenas para não sair vestida de doces pelas ruas e uma quantidade insignificante de dinheiro.  
Depois ela correu para loja/oficina de eletrônicos de Jhon.  
"Cara, preciso de um serviço!" Ela entrou gritando, assustando o único cliente que já estava na loja àquela hora.  
"Pam, agora eu não posso. E largou daquela coisa felina e assustadora?"  
"Kitty veio aqui? Bem, eu já imaginava e é sobre isso que vim falar, cancele a vigilância."  
"Antes do tempo?"  
"Libere tudo para amanhã. Só deixe o sistema antivírus ligado. E eu sugiro que não volte a me procurar. Você vai saber porque mais tarde. Sinto muito."  
"Pelo que?"  
Mas ela já tinha deixado a loja. Tinha uma missão a terminar.  
Saendo onde James morava antes, ela chegou silênciosamente e atirou um avião de papel pela janela antes de sair correndo. Agora tinha meia hora para terminar alguns detalhes e voltar para James.  
-KK-  
O menino estava sentado no jardim malcuidado, esperando pela irmã. Ele estava assustado com todo o mistério que ela estava fazendo. Também estava pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, em como sua vida tinha mudado drásticamente, em como ele tinha quase morrido, nos amigos que tinha feito e em como Clarion tinha estragado tudo aquilo, infelizmente por um motivo justo e ele sabia disso.  
Foi quando ele a havistou, acenando para ele do portão, mas ela trazia uma porção de coisas com ela.  
"O que você vai fazer?"  
"Apenas sente aqui e espere."  
Maluca, era isso que ela era. Ele apenas sentou-se e esperou, quando ele viu um bando apareceu no portão, ele tratou de se esconder atrás de uma árvore e observou-os ir para a casa.  
Ele estava para ir atrás dele quando ouviu as sirenes de um carro de polícia e para sua surpresa seu pai e outros policiais vieram correndo e James notou a mansão em chamas. O que estava errado?  
Ele sentiu uma mão no sou ombro e voltou-se assustado mas era apenas Clarion.  
"Hora do gran finale." Ela sussurrou.  
Correrias, todos fugiram da casa em chamas, foi quando ele sentiu Clarion puxá-lo.  
Os adultos os chamaram, mas Clarion não lhes deu atenção. Continuou a correr para a casa, levando um totalmente assustado James com ela.  
"O que está fazendo?" Ele perguntou.  
"Esqueci uma coisa!" Clarion respondeu.  
"Foi você que pôs fogo na casa. Por que?"  
"Apenas vem comigo!"  
Mas ao invés de ir procurar o que precisava, ao alcançar o centro do primeiro andar da casa a menina parou.  
"O que estamos esperando? Vamos pegar o que você esqueceu e sair daqui!" James gritou com urgência.  
"Eu não esqueci nada Jay."  
"Como não? Então por..."  
"Nosso mundo foi destruído Jay." A menina o abraçou. Tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas. "É hora do game over."  
"Por que?"  
"Confie em mim. Vai ser melhor pra nós James. Vai ser o fim dos nossos problemas e todas as dificuldades."  
"Pra que exagerar? Não podemos simplesmente começar uma vida nova?"  
"Queria que a vida fosse simples assim." Ela sussurrou.  
"Está muito quente." James murmurou.  
"Vai ficar tudo bem docinho, agora durma." Ela sentou-se e James deitou com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela. Ele sabia que devia fugir, mas a confiança e a voz doce da irmã, junto com todo aquele calor e aquela fumaça estavam deixando ele sonolento e atordoado.  
Clarion sentiu as lágrimas rolarem e o medo invadí-la, mas era a única coisa que daria certo, eles tinham perdido tudo mais o que tinham.


	13. My Sweetie Family

**Bem pessoal, capítulo final! Detona Ralph e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas alguns OCs.**

* * *

Paz. Naquele momento era uma palavra tão perfeita. Levara pouco mais de meia-hora para tudo voltar a normalidade. É claro que todos ainda se lembrariam do acontecido, a história se espalharia e nosso pequeno Core Four iam tornar-se novamente os Heróis do Arcade.  
Era difícil dizer o que falariam do desaparecimento dos gêmeos, nem o que os jogadores diriam do desaparecimento dos dois novos corredores, mas aquele era apenas um pequeno probleminha sem importância.  
Havia quem tinha conhecimento privilegiado da história, e que acusariam Clarion da confusão. E haviam aqueles que não se lembrariam de nada. E principalmente, haviam aqueles que sentiriam falta dos gêmeos, para quem a história não tinha terminado como deveria.  
Mas mesmo para estes, haviam coisas mais importantes naquele momento.  
Pouco depois da partida das crianças, a Sargento Tamora Jean Calhoun voltou para o Hero's Duty. Ela não sabia porque, mas sentia que devia estar ali. Seu objetivo, a sala do código.  
A porta estava aberta e ela não se surpreendeu por isso, não depois do susto que Clarion tinha dado em todo mundo, mas não era por isso que ela estava ali. Confirmou as palavras da menina, não que estivesse duvidando, mas segurança nunca é demais. Estava saindo quando teve certeza do que a atraíra até ali.  
Apanhou o objeto, uma presilha, aparentemente feita à mão com pedaços de clipes de papel e uma borboleta branca de algodão doce.  
Ela não pode evitar sorrir. Sabia bem a quem aquilo pertencia mas era difícil de acreditar, era tão delicada, infantil, feminina, que não parecia o tipo de coisa que Clarion faria, mas com certeza era a única coisa coisa que havia restado dela, além de lembranças e uma máscara amaldiçoada.  
Voltou calmamente para a Central. Felix esperava por ela do lado de fora do jogo.  
"Você está bem?" Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.  
"Claro. Clarion se assegurou disso antes de partir."  
"No fundo ela é uma boa menina. É difícil pensar que alguém tão pequeno pudesse ter sofrido tanto." Ele respondeu.  
"Não entendo porque ela voltou para aquele lugar."  
"Ela mesma disse. Para..."  
"Apenas desculpas. Ela não mente tão bem assim."  
"Então porque deixou ela ir?"  
"Por que sabia que ela precisava."  
Foi só então que ele notou o item na mão dela.  
"O que é isso?"  
Tamora entregou a presilha ao marido.  
"Ela perdeu. Sempre sobra algo mais."  
"Vai sentir falta dela, não é?"  
"Sentir falta dela? É o mesmo que pensar em sentir falta de um Cy-Bug." Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de dizer "Claro que sim."

Estavam voltando para o apartamento, quando Calhoun parou e rapidamente puxou sua arma.

- O que foi Tammy? - Perguntou Felix preocupado.

Ela apenas lhe fez sinal, pedindo silêncio, e aproximou-se cautelosamente das ávores.

Felix também ouviu, alguma coisa se movia no meio das árvores. Muito pequeno para ser Ralph, grande de mais para um pato, silêncioso de mais para Vanellope, rápido de mais para um Nicelander e pesado de mais para um dos novos personagens.

Vinha chegando mais perto, a Sargento mantinha a arma apontada. O som que escapou dali era incomum, um estranho bip e a criatura parou, uma luz brilhou por um momento e depois se extinguiu. A criatura subiu em uma árvore, ainda fora do campo de visão do casal, mas foi quando Calhoun atirou.

A criatura evitou os tiros e saltou para mais perto, nada mais do que uma sombra visível, Calhoun recuou, ainda atirando, até que a criatura saltou contra ela. A Sargento sentiu um impacto contra seu peito e caiu de costas na grama, com a criatura sobre ela. Foi quando ela percebeu que não era bem uma criatura.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foi um par de olhos azuis brilhantes.

Como se tivesse acabado de perceber o ocorrido, Clarion saltou para trás com um olhar levemente horrorizado mas um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Opa! Me desculpe Sargento. Não estou acostumada com a minha força.

- Clarion! - O casal simplesmente estava surpreso de mais com a presença dela ali.

- Bem, surpresa! - Ela exclamou, sorrindo.

- Você não ia para o mundo real? - Felix perguntou.

- E fui.

- Qual é o motivo de sua volta então, soldado? - Perguntou a Sargento.

- Perdi minha presilha. E ainda há muito o que explorar aqui e lá já perdeu a graça.

"Só isso?"

"Talvez eu tenha sentido um pouco a falta de vocês."

"Talvez?"

"Tá legal! Aquele lugar não é mais pra mim e vocês são os únicos amigos que eu tenho."

Apesar da confissão, seu olhar não deixou de ser firme e vazio de emoções, assim como sua voz.

- Onde está seu irmão? - Felix perguntou.

- Não sabiamos onde vocês estavam, então nos dividimos para procurar. Ele está no Sugar Rush. Algum problema se eu resolver ficar?

- Vai causar mais alguma confusão, soldado?

- Não Senhora!

- Então bem vinda de volta, pestinha!

A verdade é que a Sargento tinha se apegado a ela como se fosse sua própria filha, de uma maneira que nem Vanellope tinha conseguido ainda, e ela conhecia a Presidente a mais tempo do que conhecia Clarion. Talvez porque Vanellope já fosse programada para não ter uma família e Pamela tivesse perdido a sua, crescido de uma maneira nada convencional para crianças e, mesmo que não admitisse, precisava de lguém.

Pamela também se permitiu um sorriso, um raro e doce sorriso para o casal que ela considerava quase como seus pais. Foram as primeiras pessoas que ela aprendeu a gostar, respeitar e às vezesobedecer em todos os seus nove anos de vida. As primeiras pessoas que tinham trazido um pouco de luz para a escuridão que era sua vida. Então ela fez a última coisa que normalmente faria, correu e abraçou Felix, que estava mais a altura dela. Apesar de não ter chorado, deixou aquela pequena e solitária lágrima correr por seu rosto.

Calhoun não pode deixar de achar o momento muito fofo, ajoelhou-se e envolveu os dois em um abraço bem forte.

Depois que se separaram, a pequena retomou sua expressão séria e perguntou:

- É comum você tentar atirar em todo mundo, Sargento?

- Pensei que você fosse um Cy-Bug fugitivo.

Felix não pode evitar rir um pouco.

- Tammy, você sempre acha que qualquer coisa que se move e você não está vendo é um Cy-Bug.

- Não é culpa minha que vocês aparecem de surpresa.

- A intenção era essa. - Pamela também se permitiu rir baixinho. - De qualquer forma, eu ia simplesmente me regenerar.

- Mudando de assunto, porque você está cheirando a fumaça, Pestinha?

- Eu e James estivemos em um pequeno incêndio.

- Incêndio?! - Exclamou Felix horrorizado.

- Sabe que se morrer no mundo humano não vai se regenerar, não é soldado?

- Sim Senhora. Foi um truque. Fingir nossas mortes para que nos esqueçam. Foi por isso que voltamos lá.

- Porque mentiu então? - Felix perguntou.

- Tudo fazia parte do plano B, caso algo desse errado. E também porque foi divertido ver a cara de surpresa de vocês quando me viram.

- Vocês vão morar no Sugar Rush agora?

- Estava mais pesando em morar aqui. Se você não se importar é claro. Nada de açúcar e rosa e o pouco que eu preciso de paz. Posso?

- Claro, Torrãozinho de Açúcar.

- Só não abusem muito do meu lado bonzinho. - Ela brincou.

Felix riu.

- Você não muda nunca, não é pequena?

- Não quero. Essa sou eu e eu gosto assim.

E juntos, os três caminharam até o prédio e o apartamento de Felix e Calhou, onde esperariam por Ralph, Vanellope e James. Provavelmente o lugar onde os gêmeos passariam a noite até o dia seguinte também. Depois que o Arcade fechasse, Felix estava pensando em construir uma casa para os dois. Eram só crianças para morarem sozinhos, mas pelomenos Pamela podia cuidar de si mesma e provavelmente do irmão. Além do mais, eles sempre estariam ali e o jogo era seguro, mais seguro do que qualquer coisa pela qual a pequena já tivesse passado.

A chegada dos outros não demorou muito, apenas o suficiente para Clarion tomar um banho rápido.  
James vinha de mãos dadas com Vanellope, mas assim que entrou correu para abraçar o casal.  
"James está um pouco carente por causa da brincadeira." Clarion justificou rindo.  
"Brincadeira? Quase me matou só de susto. Achei mesmo que você fosse nos matar de verdade."  
"Acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?" Ela perguntou falsamente ofendida.  
"Sim." Todos responderam.  
"Puxa pessoal, magoei." Ela fez um biquinho chateado que fez os outros rirem.  
"Tudo bem. Agora já passou." Felix garantiu para James, vendo que o mmenino ficara realmente chateado com a irmã.  
"Isso mesmo. Agora para o banho soldado!" Calhoun vagunçou os cabelos do garoto.  
Clarion atirou um embrulho de roupas limpas e novas para ele e sorriu. Tudo tinha saído como ela esperava. O Arcade estava salvo, os humanos achavam que eles estavam mortos e eles tinham uma nova vida pela frente, com amigos, um trabalho e muitas aventuras, não podia ser melhor.  
Para comemorar, Clarion se ofereceu para estourar pipocas e eles ficaram até atrde vendo filmes, até James e Vanellope finalmente caírem no sono.  
-KK-  
O Arcade reabriu normalmente na manhã seguinte. Clarion tirou o dia de folga para dar uma nova explorada no Sugar Rush, dessa vez acompanhada de Citrus e Patty, que também estavam de folga.  
Estava voltando para o Fix-It Felix Jr quando o alarme de Surge Protector a fez parar.  
"Por favor saia da fila!" ele pediu. "Identificação aleatória. Nome?"  
"Pammy Cotton candy." Ela revirou os olhos.  
"E de onde a senhorita está vindo?"  
"Sugar Rush."  
"Tem algum doce com você?"  
"Não senhor."  
"E para onde a senhorita está indo?"  
"Fix-It Felix Jr."  
"Sinto muito mas você não pode passar."  
"O que?! Quem disse isso?"  
"Ordens de Felix."  
"Fala sério! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?"  
"Não sei senhorita, só estou fazendo o meu trabalho."  
Revoltada, a menina voltou para o Sugar Rush. Apenas James e Anellope estavam lá e pareciam discutir alguma coisa.  
"O que está acontecendo?" Ela ouviu James perguntar e resolveu não se aproximar para ver no que ia dar a cena.  
"Sinto muito James mas não vou contar. E como sua presidente, ordeno que sente aí agora mesmo e acalme-se."  
Clarion finalmente se aproximou.  
"O que está contecendo aqui? E a Random Roster Racer?"  
"Acabou. Por que não ficou para participar?"  
"Ainda não me sinto bem para correr. E quanto a minha primeira pergunta?"  
"Nada." Vanellope se apressou a responder. "Que tal uma out track nśo três?"  
"Beleza. Se eu ganhar me conta o que está havendo." Clarion apostou.  
"Pode deixar." Vanellope sorriu.  
Mas Clarion tinha razão, ela não estava bem para correr. Foi por muito pouco mas Vanellope venceu.  
Como boa perdedora, Clarion a parabenizou e estava pronta para deixar o jogo quando Vaenllope a parou.  
"Vem Clar! Está na hora."  
"Na hora de que?"  
"Só venham comigo!"  
Ela levou os gêmeos para o Fix-It Felix Jr e dessa vez Surge Protector não os parou. Tudo em volta parecia estranhamente escuro e silêncioso.  
"Vani, isso aqui tá me dando medo." Falou James.  
"Relaxa aí Jay. Você não confia em mim?"  
"Já ouvi essa ladainha antes e não foi de você." Ele resmungou, fazendo Clarion rir.  
"Para onde estamos indo?" A ruiva perguntou.  
Vanellope não respondeu.  
"Já te disse que detesto surpresas?"  
"Acho que já." Dessa vez Vanellope respondeu com um sorriso.  
Agora tinham chegado ao prédio e tomado o elevador.  
"E já te disse que odeio lugares fechados?"  
"Acho que não."  
"Que tenho uma reação um pouco destrutiva a eles?"  
"Só mais um pouco. Eu prometo."  
Finalmente o elevador parou e Clarion praticamente se atirou para fora.  
"Da próxima vez pegamos as escadas." Ela falou. "Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo?"  
Ainda estava tudo escuro e deserto.  
Vanellope abriu uma porta e fez sinal para os gêmeos entrarem, ela entrou em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que ela fez isso as luzes se ascenderam e um monte de gente, personagens que os gêmeos nem conheciam, apareceram e gritaram: Surpresa!  
"O que é que está acontecendo?" Clarion voltou-se para Vanellope.  
"Feliz aniversário!" Ela abraçou os dois pelo pescoço.  
A ruiva voltou-se para os outros amigos que agora se aproximavam.  
"É meu aniversário de verdade?! Juram que não tão me zoando?"  
"Porque faríamos isso Sugar Cube?" Felix perguntou.  
"Sei lá. Mas aniversários nunca foram uma coisa para me importar antes, exceto para me lembrar que mais um ano tinha se passado, eu ainda estava viva e nada tinha mudado. E nunca realmente houve uma data de aniversário, foi uma sorte eu ter certeza de quantos anos eu tinha. Eu estava certa, não estava?" Perguntou esperançosa para os outros.  
"Claro que sim pestinha." Ralph respondeu sorrindo. "Feliz aniversário!"  
"Valeu Ralphie. Mas de quem foi a ideia maluca de fazer uma festa surpresa?"  
"De todos nós." Vanellope respondeu. "Ralph se lembrou da data e concordamos que vocês gostariam de comemorar, mas que você nunca admitiria isso, então eu dei a ideia de fazer uma surpresa."  
"Cada um de nós ia trazer um presente." Ralph continuou.  
"Mas pensamos melhor. Como vocês são dois, são novos aqui e porque são vocês, mudamos de ideia e resolvemos fazer um único presente especial para os dois." Completou Tamora.  
"Nem precisavam se incomodar." Clarion e James responderam juntos, o que causou os dois rirem.  
"Vocês vão ver no fim da festa." Vanellope sorriu. "Agora venham comer!"

Aquela festa estava sendo o melhor momento da vida das crianças.  
Clarion não podia dizer que nunca tinha estado em uma festa antes. Seria mentir dizer que ela nunca tinha entrado de penetra em algumas, mas pela primeira vez a festa era pra ela. Pela primeira vez, seu aniversário era uma data importante e pela primeira vez era de verdade. Pela primeira vez ela tinha amigos para compartilhar aquele momento e sentia como se fosse alguém de verdade.  
O mundo real? Ela não sabia porque usra aquelas palavras para descrevê-lo. Nada era tão real quanto aquilo ali. E pela primeira vez na vida ela estava feliz.  
James já tinha tido festas de aniversário, mas era sempre ele, seu pai adotivo e seus únicos dois amigos, então ele preferia passar o dia jogando no Arcade. Mas, pela primeira vez, ele tinha uma festa de verdade, e apesar de não conhecer boa parte dos convidados, as apresentações logo foram feitas e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não fez alguns novos amigos naquele momento.  
Não dava para dizer também que a festa fora perfeita, pois não podia faltar uma discussão entre os aniversariantes. Clarion encontrara sua guitarra e fizera um show particular quando começou a ficar entediada, aproveitando a atenção também para pedir desculpas pela confusão com Kitty.  
A festa finalmente terminou com tempo de todo mundo descansar um pouco antes do Arcade abrir no dia seguinte.  
As crianças foram conduzidas para fora com os olhos tampados, quando finalmente permitiram que os dois abrissem os olhos o queixo de James caiu.  
"Não acredito! Isso tudo é pra nós?"  
Era uma casa, de dois andares, pintada em azul e branco.  
"Vocês se deram mesmo ao trabalho?" Perguntou Clarion, que não estava nada acostumada aquele tipo de gesto da parte de ninguém.  
"Venham dar uma olhada lá dentro!" Vanellope chamou animada, puxando os gêmeos.  
Por dentro a casa parecia, se é que era possível, maior do que por fora. Ali em baixo havia uma sala de estar, que parecia grande o bastante para acomodar o grupo e a maior parte, senão todos, dos corredores do Sugar Rush. Tinha um sofá grande, um rack com uma TV e uma estante, no memonto vazia. Não muita coisa, mas considerando, pelo menos Clarion assim imaginava, que tudo fora um pouco improvisado e que boa parte das coisas eram feitas de doces e o que não era parecia ainda mais improvisado, ou melhor, os materiais pareciam, porqeu graças a Felix, tudo parecia novo em folha, o que téquinicamente era.  
Tinha também uma cozinha e esta parecia um pouco mais planejada. Os armários eram feitos de madeira, não de chocolate, hávia um fogão, pia, geladeira e uma mesa de seis lugares.  
Os quartos e o banheiro ficavam no andar de cima. Enquanto o quarto de James parecia um típico quarto de um Sugar Rush racer, o de Clarion, pintado a maior parte de branco, parecia feito de metal, com pouca coisa improvisada com doces.  
"É maravilhoso!" A menina exclamou. "Foram vocês quem fizeram?"  
Todos concordaram.  
"Obrigado!" Os gêmeos disseram juntos.  
"Abraço em grupo!" Anunciou uma sorridente Clarion.  
E naquele abraço, eles finalmente puderam sentir que suas vidas estavam completas.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam isso até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Labirinto dos Pesadelos não demora a sair. Bjos e até lá!**


End file.
